Comeback
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: During sectionals, right after the New Directions' Show Choir domination, one of the members passed out on stage. According to the Show Choir rule book, if the team leaves with an unfinished number, they are automatically disqualified. Now, Glee club's back to zero. With the glee club barely surviving the previous year, will Mr. Schue be able to rebuild? SYOC closed.
1. Submission Form

**THE NEW DIRECTIONS**

_How they rose to fame, and ended up in shame._

By Jacob Ben Israel with the help of Brittany S. Pierce

The New Directions—after 3 years of competing, they finally earned the crown; the National Show Choir Champions' crown. The ND alum include Rachel Barbra Berry and Kurt Hummel, two of NYADA's finest performers, and were also the ND's best. With them, and with half of original ND graduated, they had to re-build.

Auditions were swarming, but only one got in. Marley Rose, the daughter of the schools' plus-sized lunch lady; they labelled her as the 'New Berry (which I don't understand why, she's not that hot)'. Following Marley came in misfit Noah Puckerman's younger brother Jake, Sue Sylvester's newest head bitch Kitty, and the brainless jock Ryder. They thought the newest additions would send them straight to Nationals, they were wrong.

It is written on the Show Choir rule book that when the performers leave without finishing the performance, they are automatically disqualified.

At Sectionals last year, Marley Rose passed out during a ridiculous rendition of Psy's Gangnam Style, causing their rival, the Warblers to bag Sectionals (we suspected that senior Blaine Warbler did this on purpose, it was proven wrong though).

Now, the New Directions are finished. I warned them, I told them that if Mckinley was Westeros, they were the Starks. And because of their loss, they are demoted to the Targaryens..or maybe those ugly Greyjoys.

Well, bye bye ND. This is the last blog post I will write about the New Directions. They are officially over, and I don't want anything to do with those losers (except the hot cheerleaders; Brittany, Tina and Kitty).

And that's it! Check my webbie next week for my article on Brittany S. Pierce: The Lesbian-turned-big lip sucker.

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

I angrily close the website. Ever since this blog post came out, I've been reading it at least once every week. It's so frustrating, having achieved the Nationals trophy, and then knocked-off. If only I was with them..I'm not blaming Finn...I'm not blaming anyone.

I'm just sad for my kids. We continued glee club with only the seniors, Ryder, Unique and Marley. We met after classes, around 6pm to 8pm in the courtyard. We barely did any singing. Tina and Blaine joined the cheerios, Sam re-joined football and Artie became Sue's adviser—he always had the final say. I was so grateful, they managed to find time for glee.

They graduated without a glee club win, and it's heartbreaking. I'm still proud though, Blaine got into NYADA. Artie went straight to Harvard. Sam received a football scholarship at Penn State (part of me's glad glee ended, he was able to focus on football). Brittany got the same scholarship as Santana, and Tina got into the Manhattan School of Music. It's a relief that all of my seniors ended up in good colleges, but it would have felt better if we had glee club wins together before they left.

I cried when they left. They pulled me into the choir room and told me that even if we no longer had glee, they still look up to me. It made me feel extra guilty.

So now, here I am, staring at the empty glee club sign-up sheet in my hand. The first week of school has passed. Figgins told me that I could have the choir room back, but my budget was still cut. Marley approached me last week, and asked me about glee and I told her to wait.

Ryder and Marley are in their sophomore year, Unique's a junior. I don't have any seniors, since Joe and Sugar refused to re-join. Wow! I have 3 members! And I need 12.

I force myself up. Sitting inside the faculty room and staring at the sign-up sheet won't do me any good. I have to do something.

I have to revive glee club.

**GLEE*GLEE*GLEE**

OK! So I blabbed a lot, but I wanted an introduction. Anyway, I have a few requests. Please send it through PM (PM ONLY) and place 'Comeback SYOC' on the subject. I will be accepting 3 males, and 4 females (7 OCs). Note that Kitty and Jake will be included.

**COMEBACK SYOC: FORM!**

Full name:

Nickname/s (possible name insults):

Age:

Religion:

Stereotype/clique:

Grade:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Sexuality:

Brief History:

Possible Friends (choose between Ryder, Jake, Unique, Marley and Kitty):

Possible Enemies (choose between Ryder, Jake, Unique, Marley and Kitty):

Romance (describe):

Rival (describe, or choose from the remaining gleeks):

Clubs/groups (aside from glee):

Audition song:

Three songs you would like them to sing:

Three possible storylines:

Reason for joining glee club:

Personal Idol:

Three songs glee club could sing:

Other:

**THER YOU GO! Review the mini chapter I wrote please..and submit a character!**


	2. Marley Rose

**Marley Rose's POV**

As soon as Mr. Schue posts the glee club sign-up sheet, I walk to it. I managed to get a glimpse of Mr. Schue's face, and I could tell that he is still devastated. I feel really bad, if it wasn't for me, I'm sure the New Directions would have bagged another Nationals Trophy.

I stare at the empty piece of paper as I recall the same moment, when I was in my freshman year. I could barely sign my name, due to all the people excited to sign-up. I had to wait until the last period before I could put my name on the list. I was really proud. Among all the people who auditioned, I was the only one who made the cut.

When Finn Hudson told us that glee club was over, I felt like everybody hated me. I remember the stare Tina gave me, although we became friends. I still remember their disappointed faces. Some of the members left—Kitty, Joe, Sugar and Jake. Sugar moved into an expensive private school, Joe couldn't handle the bullying. When Kitty and Jake left glee club, they became worse. I honestly thought Jake was different, and it still hurts, seeing him crazier than ever.

I shouldn't be affected with how Jake is acting. I'm kind-of dating Ryder, though we've made it clear that we were not official. We would go on dates, we have never kissed (AN: Grease the musical never happened). I like him, but I still kind of like Jake more.

For a moment, last year, I thought he was into me.

Kitty, on the other hand, never stopped picking on me. I tried standing up to her, but she made me feel scared. And now I am twice as scared. Coach Sue appointed Kitty as the new head cheerleader. I don't know what to do. I'm sure she'll start attacking me. But I'm ready for her. Yes, I'm still scared, but I spent the whole summer trying to enhance my confidence

I'm not letting Kitty, or Jake, or anyone ruin it.

"Hey there, Boobless" a familiar bitchy, tone comments. I turn around and see a smiling Kitty, with her hands behind her back. "I see you're staring at the hopeless, glee club list."

"Kitty!" I reply, annoyed. "Go find someone worth it to annoy. I'm not going to entertain you." I turn my back and I begin walking away. Two cheerleaders block my way.

"Oh so you're talking back now." Kitty tells me, and reveals a purple-filled slushie cup. "Listen, Maddie. That glee club sign-up sheet would have been filled if it wasn't for your breathtaking fall on stage."

"For the record, Kitty, Santana was right. You devised it. You were the one who introduced me.." my voice begins to fade out. I didn't want the other cheerleaders to know about my vomiting.

"Correction, Marilyn." She takes a step closer. "It. Was. All. You." Kitty dumps the purple slushie on my head, gives me a piercing stare, and then she walks away.

After wiping the slushi off my eyes, the first person I saw was Jake. He was staring with pity. I walk away and head straight to the bathroom. I didn't feel like crying. I felt anger

**Keep the submissions coming!**


	3. Accepted Characters

**AN: SYOC OFFICIALLY CLOSED.**

**Ok! Thank you, everyone who submitted! By the way, I incorporated some changes. Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake are sophomores and Unique's a junior. Grease never happened.**

**CHARACTERS**

**Marley Rose** (sophomore) – After her tragic faint at sectionals, Marley is determined to help the glee club. However, she is done with her sickness and ready to fight. But people barely want to join, and with only 3 guaranteed members, and with Kitty's constant taunting, Marley is slowly losing hope.

**Jake Puckerman** (sophomore) – Jake thought his brother was right; glee club would be the best place for him. He never wanted to leave, but he couldn't take the insults. If only he was like Ryder, but no. He's a bi-racial, poor boy...he's not even a jock. He left, and is absolutely tempted to re-join.

**Kitty Wilde** (sophomore) – With Kitty leaving glee club, her social status heightened. Now that Brittany's gone, she's the new head bitch. Kitty rules Mckinley High with an iron fist, nobody would dare cross her. But inside, Kitty longs to be back in the choir room. Being in glee club was one of the most gleeful highlights of her freshman year.

**Ryder Lynn **(sophomore) – Ryder Lynn has always been Mckinley High's golden, good boy. It was a struggle, him having to balance football, glee and treatment for his dyslexia. It's hard for Ryder, being constantly called stupid and a loser. But glee makes him happy. Glee's the only place where he feels truly accepted.

**Wade 'Unique' Adams** (junior) – From Nationals' MVP to once again, a nobody. The loss at sectionals was devastating for outcast Unique. However, he believes that being in the New Directions is 10x better than being with Vocal Adrenaline. But if he still was with VA, he would have made it to, at least, Regionals.

**ACCEPTED OC's**

Hayley Reynolds

Charlie Fitton

Elle Monroe

Mikayla Lopez

Brooke Drake

Sebastian Williams

Tony 'Manila' Westerburg

Grant Collins

Andy Johnson

Evan Douglas

**AUTHOR'S CRUCIAL NOTE:**

So, I want you to fill in these forms. You can pick anyone from the show or from the list of OCs. Info on each of the OC's are on the next chapter.

**FORM 1: RELATIONSHIPS**

**SUBJECT: FORM 1**

NAME:

AGE:

GRADE:

BEST FRIEND (one name and reason):

RIVAL (one name and reason)

FRIENDS (top 5 picks, reasons):

ENEMIES (top 5 picks, reasons):

LOVE INTEREST (one name and reason):

WOULD YOU WANT TO BE IN A LOVE TRIANGLE (yes or no):

IF YES, WITH WHO AND WHY (two names, reason/idea):

**FORM 2**

**SUBJECT: FORM 2**

NAME:

AGE:

GRADE:

AMONGST THE GRADUATED SENIORS, WHO AMONG THEM WOULD YOU WANT TO SING A DUET WITH:

AMONGST THE REMAINING ND, WHO WOULD YOU WANT TO SING A DUET WITH (top 3 picks, and reason):

FOR A PRODUCTION OF GREASE, WHO WOULD YOU WANT TO PORTRAY:

FAVORITE SONG:

**Check the next chapter first before filling up the forms! Thanks!**


	4. OC Information

**OC INFORMATION**

I copy-and-pasted 'appearance and personality' from the forms, to give you clearer info on the OCs.

DONT FORGET TO FILL UP THE FORMS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! SEND IT THROUGH PM, PLEASE!

**Hayley Reynolds** (sophomore, straight)

_Her outside may be as hard as a rock, but inside, Hayley is a sweetheart-which earns her free slushie facials. She's not someone you can bully though, she'll stand up to herself. Tenacious, but still an underdog. Which is why Glee's the perfect place for Hayley._

Appearance: She is 5'0 but a lot stronger than she looks and could beat someone up if they give her a reason to (she has a black belt in karate.) She relatively thin but has some curves to her. She has chest length black with turquoise streaks, icy blue eyes and very pale skin. She always wears very dark eye makeup and black nail polish. Her arms are covered in scars and she always wears a leather jacket because of this. Her ears are pierced four times and she has her eyebrow pierced as well. She wears black skinny jeans, beanies, scarves, band t-shirts, Converse, a leather jacket and a treble clef necklace her sister Anya gave her.

Personality: She may look difficult and hard to approach on the outside, but on the inside she has a huge heart and is very accepting of everyone. She keeps to herself and doesn't trust a lot of people; the only person she trusts is her best friend Andy. She gets angry easily.

**Andrew 'Andy' Johnson** (sophomore, straight)

_Laid back and toned down, that's how Andy survives Mckinley. Often opting to pry away from attention, Andy is someone you would rarely notice. But with him deciding to join the New Directions, maybe glee would make him more gleeful._

Appearance: He's 6'0 tall and kind of lanky but can easily defend himself or people he cares about. He has blonde hair, brown eyes and sun-kissed skin.

Personality: He's pretty laid back and lives life as it happens. He rarely ever gets angry; only when someone he cares about is hurt or being attacked. He can seem down at some times because his parents passed away three years ago. He's protective of people he's close to, especially Hayley.

**Charlotte 'Charlie' May Fitton** (sophomore, bisexual)

_Athletic and strong, you wouldn't believe this girl's just a freshman. Charlie May Fitton's a transfer from London, causing her mean glares from the cheerios. However, Charlie's used to being bullied, and she no longer wants to be the bullied. She's stronger. But what if she decides to join glee club?_

Appearance: dirty blonde hair that is about shoulder length, in a side fringe and always kept in a ponytail. dark hazel eyes. She has an athletic build and is about 5"5. She tends to wear thermal tops and cargo trousers in light colours. She always keeps a hoodie around her waist and loves to wear trainers

Personality: Charlie has the ability to make anyone feel comfortable, she is always cool-headed and the peace keeper. But she can pack a punch when she needs to fight. Charlie makes a lot of cheesy jokes and is very good at picking up on emotions so knows when to change the subject. She never gives up on anything but sometimes her determination can be her down fall. She is good at public speaking and doesnt mind making a fool out of herself. But she can be stubborn and when she gets scared she tends to run away, literally. Charlie tends to worry a lot but is good at masking it so people find it hard to tell how she is feeling. She also is very excepting of everything, sometimes too much when it comes to peoples actions towards her. She also loves music and is quite a good dancer. She loves to write stuff and loves the idea of travelling around the world

**Noelle 'Elle' Monroe** (sophomore, straight)

_A stunning, confident cheerleader. Elle Monroe can afford to walk the halls of Mckinley without receiving an ice cold slushie. She has been wanting to join the New Directions since freshman year, but they lost..they lost sectionals. With the ND back at the bottom of the Mckinley High social chain, will Elle Stay true to herself? Will she let her gleek shine?_

Appearance: Elle is tagged as Mckinley High's 'Snow Bite'—she is a walking, talking Snow White with a mean face. She has bright blue, roundish-almond shaped eyes and has a pale—almost white skin tone. Her hair is long, wavy and black, which she always wears down (despite Sue's high ponytail rule, except during cheerios practice). Elle has a slender, curvy/well-toned body (which she got from the years of dancing). Outside of Mckinley (when she's not in her cheerios outfit) she is usually in body fitted short dresses and boots.

Personality: Elle Monroe may act like one of the meanest cheerios on the squad, and has an ice-cold aura that would initially label her as arrogant. However, deep inside, she's naturally kind. She cares highly of what the others think of her, and would be mean to impress. Even if she seems bitchy, she's not a bully. Elle is confident and often takes advantage of her social position (to get out of awkward situations, first in line..etc.) Nevertheless, she's kind-hearted and secretly sympathizes the tagged 'losers'. Like the typical cheerleader, she is snobby and would ignore the geeks. However, she would speak up if she sees that the bullies are crossing the line, Elle is so used with her popular status that she fears that she'll go on ignored, so she puts on this ice-cold aura that would scare the others away.

**Tony Westerburg** (sophomore, gay)

_During his freshman year, Tony made Coach Sue gag over his impressive dance moves. He was on top, and even if he was openly gay, everyone was too scared of Sue's most promising male cheerio. However, after a trip to the famous gay bar 'Scandals', Tony lost his love for dancing and fell in love with the world of drag. Thus the birth of Tony's alter drag ego—Manila._

Appearance: Tony is half-American, and half-Asian (Filipino). He is tall and lean. His arms are skinny but muscular and he has long (a bit muscular) legs. Tony also has spiky black hair with a whitish-blonde streak (his signature, he is proud of his mixed race). He has a fair complexion and big, button-black eyes. As Manila, Tony spends a lot of time prepping her alter-ego. Her look depends on how Tony wants her dressed. Manila has a numerous collection of wigs, almost 75 percent are black, and dyed with a whitish-blonde streak. Tony is definitely handsome as Tony, and can be beautiful as Manila.

Personality: Formerly one of the bitchiest bullies in Mckinley. After Tony decided to put his time, effort and money on drag, everything changed. He became more confident, yet he became a subject of bullying. However, Tony tries his best to push through. He shuts down the insults and focuses on his goals. He loves drag and gave up everything he had for it. Despite the fact that he is one of the bullied, Tony is the same bitchy him. He is mean, snarky—although tamed. He can take-on the bullies by word, and would seek help from his former cheerleader friends, which causes some of the jocks to wait for their chance to gang up on Tony.

**Grant Collins** (junior, straight)

_Rebellious, a trouble maker—a misfit. Grant Collins is known for being one of Mckinley High's feared bad boy. However, under the scary-jock appearance, Grant is definitely something more. After a prank gone wrong, he has no choice but to join the glee club. What happens if he finds happiness in glee?_

Appearance: Francisco Lachowski  
He's 6'1, 154 lbs, with toned abs and arm muscles. He's not the bulky kind of guy, and his body type is more toned. He has short, dark brown hair that is mostly styled to the right side, gorgeous blue eyes with green specks in it, and a 2-cm scar above his left eye that resulted in a motocross accident when he was 11. Grant also has four tattoos:  
1) A quote that reads, "Live above the influence." on the inside of his right bicep.  
2) A tattoo sleeve down his left arm similar to David Beckham's.  
3) A heart tattoo where his actual heart is that has the name "Scarlett" written in it. The right side of the heart reads, "7/19/1995" (date of birth) and the left side of the heart reads, "11/3/2004" (date of death).  
4) A cancer ribbon on the inside of his right wrist.

Personality: Grant is very grown-up for his age, and most people are surprised by the problems he's had to experience in life so far. He never lets his past derail him from receiving a good education though. In fact, it makes him try even harder in school because he knows there's a small possibility he could end up like his parents. Grant is also a very kind, compassionate, and fun-loving person. He enjoys helping other people and will put their needs before his own. Growing up with no parents, Grant had to learn things on his own and it caused him to become very independent, especially when he had to care for his twin sister, Scarlett. He's a hard worker, and focuses most of his time on sports and school work. He tends to be very well-behaved, and tries his hardest not to give into peer pressure, mostly because whenever he does things tend to turn out pretty badly for him. Overall, Grant is a really easy-going guy that a lot of people trust and find guidance in. He's a well-rounded kid that knows what kind of a person he wants to be, and what his goals are in life.

**Brooklyn 'Brooke' Drake** (junior, straight)

_Homeschooled for almost half-of her life, Brooke is new with the whole High School social chain. She's fierce, she's tough, and she can defend herself—but there are too many bullies in the school. Maybe home school was better? Or maybe glee club could help her with that._

Appearance: Brooke has medium length raven hair, she has hazel eyes with green flecks in the iris's. She stands at 5"4', petite build, with a light brown olive skin tone. She has cupid bow shaped lips, high cheekbones, and she always wears a ballerina necklace. It belonged to her sister.

Personality: Sarcasism is Brooke defense mechanism, she's fiercely intense and with a no nonsense attitude. She's never really been an overgiddy person that smiles at everything like a fairy tale. She is a very passionate person, and always gives her all when she sets her mind to it. She's stubborn, opinionated and loud but is loyal to those she lets close enough. She can be a b1tch but she is an honest one.

**Mikayla Lopez** (freshman, straight)

_Mikayla Lopez, cousin to the infamous ND alum-Santana. Santana has been both a blessing, and badluck to Mckinley. Claiming that she has learned a lot from the famous bitch, everyone has their eyes on her. Being Santana's cousin does not mean she's good enough, can she prove herself?_

Appearance: She basically looks like Zendaya

Personality: She is fun, dynamic, intelligent, friendly, sneaky and bitchy.

**Evan Douglas** (freshman, straight)

_Every freshman wants to fit in, and Evan would want to fit in. He's willing to do anything to get a spot at the jocks' table. But how about his passion for music? Glee club is the best around. But if he wants popularity, he should shrug off glee club. Although nerd like him wouldn't cut it in Mckinley. What should Evan do?_

Appearance: 5'5 Very pale, Blue eyes. Short hair. Dark brown hair

Personality: Evan has that unique blend of optimism and angst. His fortitude and determination are admirable. He's funny, ironic, confident, sensitive, and almost ready to become the man he will soon be. He's bright, charismatic and a little bit nerdy. He is very shy to new environments and being around people he doesn't know. However Evan is willing to do anything to fit in with the popular kids... and I mean ANYTHING!

**Sebastian 'Basti' Williams** (junior, straight)

_Make way, Make way! King Basti will ruin your day. Sebastian is no doubt, one of the most feared kids in school. After leading the football team a win at Nationals last year, he is now Mckinley High's King Jock. But after because of a harmless prank, Basti has to join glee club. What will become of his social status?_

Appearance: Tall, muscular and handsome—Basti has the 'golden boy, mixed with some bad boy' looks. With his spiky brown hair, crystal blue eyes and cocky smile, he can make a girl's heart beat hard.

Personality: Sebastian is the resident bad boy/king jock. He is the adopted son of two self-obsessed parents, who spoil him, but also completely ignore him, and let him do pretty much whatever he likes. This has lead to him becoming a self-obsessed bully. He cares so much about his social status and would do anything to keep things going his way. Despite the intimidating and frightening bully appearance, he has this caring and compassionate side that he doesn't always show (only towards those he would really care about). He's cocky, he's flirty, yet when he falls head-over-heels in love with a girl, he could be the total opposite. Once in a (real) relationship, he tends to get very jealous and over-protective.

**AND THAT'S IT! THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED! I found it hard to choose, there were too many gays, and good female characters. I decided to accept 10 OCs. So..please send the forms in (to the OC creators). Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And they're back!**

"Will Schuester! Please report to my office"

Principal Figgins announces. A thinking Will Schuester is forced up, and heads to the authority's office. He was definitely not in the mood. The glee club sign up list has been there since first period, and nobody has written anything on it. He recalls the first list he posted, and how Rachel Berry immediately walked up and signed her name.

Walking towards the office, Mr. Schue could not help notice Mckinley's sudden change. When they won nationals last year, there weren't any slushies. There was barely any taunting in the halls. But now, everything's back to zero. It was like glee club never happened. Mr. Schue felt thankful, towards the seniors last year, who stuck by his side despite them no longer having any purpose. And now that they graduated, he was left with only three members.

He felt awful. He enters the principal's office with a pissed look on his face. Mr. Schue was disappointed. Glee club led them into a Nationals victory and one loss, lost everything. He didn't think they deserved it. Yes, they no longer had anything to rehearse about. But they've given Mckinley High glory and money. The New Directions did not deserve to be stripped off of their privileges.

"Aah..Mr. Schue! Come sit!" Principal Figgins gestures for him to take a seat. Schuester eyes the smirking Coach Sue Sylvester, who was looking at him with an annoying smile on her face. Ever since Sue took the choir room from them, Schuester knew that he was done with Sue. He no longer wanted to compete—since there was nothing to compete about—he did his best to ignore her.

Figgins looks at Sue, and Sue stands up.

"Schuester" Sue begins to talk. Mr. Schue barely looks at her. "I know I offended you greatly when I took the choir room from you."

"Yes. And since this is a new school year—" Figgins interrupts.

"I'm not done yet." Sue snaps at the principal. "Schuester. I want to let you know that I respect you as a teacher, and I am greatly impressed with your perseverance." Schuester starts to listen. "Due to my cheerios' flawless win at nationals, my budget has greatly increased. I no longer need half of the glee club's budget."

"Which is why we are giving you half of the glee club's budget back." Figgins interrupts, Sue shots him an annoyed glare.

"Yes" Sue continues. "Take not that I do not have your full budget. Figgins distributed the glee club's half to the cheerios and the football team."

Schuester's mood begins to lighten up. "So you're saying, I could have my full budget back?"

"Half" Sue corrects him. "As I said, I don't have the other half."

Schuester turns to Figgins. "Thank you so much sir!" He begins smiling.

"And." Sue interrupts, and tosses Schuester a bundle of keys. "I'm giving you back the choir room. I didn't touch or throw anything. I locked half of your stuff inside the drawers, they keys are there."

Schuester immediately stands up and gives Sue a hug. He was overwhelmed, Sue couldn't help smile. "Thank you so much, Principal Figgins." He pulls away from the hug. "Thank you, Sue."

"Don't thank me, Schuester. With glee club back in business, you are once again, my enemies. And I haven't forgiven you for the awful silent treatment you gave me." She pats Schuester on the back. "This is your last chance. Don't you dare screw up, or else..."Sue winks, and quickly leaves.

Mr. Schuester faces Principal Figgins, smiling. Maybe he can revive glee club. And he promises he will.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Jake Puckerman's POV**

Ah. Sophomore year.

Being a sophomore feels great. I'm no longer a newbie, I've gained a bully-free reputation, and the some of the glee club kids who have been in the same room as Puck graduated—so nobody's keeping an eye on me.

Don't get me wrong. I think Noah Puckerman's cool, but the glee kids constantly checked on me, even after I left glee club.

I pull my skateboard out from my locker and I begin gliding through the halls. I felt much confident now, maybe because I'm no longer part of anything. I quit basketball, so I'm not a popular jock. I quit glee club, I'm not a loser. The other jocks fear me. I'm just Jake Puckerman—the hadsome, non-clichéd sophomore.

I have to admit though; I would love to be part of something. Glee club was the best place for me, but I couldn't handle the taunting. After we lost sectionals, I tried my best to stay. I ignored the jokes, I tried to push through it, but I couldn't. They ganged up on me.

Come on! Ganged up on Jake Puckerman? If I told someone the reason why I left, they would laugh at me. See I'm not who everybody thinks I am. Yes, I'm a badass, but I have feelings too. And the reason why I acted meek is because I was trying to impress someone. I was trying to impress Marley.

The one thing I observed from Marley is that she would want to be with someone vulnerable. But she began showing interest in Ryder Lynn. I knew that I didn't have a chance with Marley, so I gave up and left. I was taking in insults to impress a girl who never liked me back. I was frustrating myself. I left, fought back...and now here I am.

I am Jake Puckerman. Untouchable. Unboggable. Unragoble. Whatever.

With all these thoughts going on inside my head, unfortunately, I bump into someone.

We fall flat on the floor. God I'm clumsy.

I glance at the girl, I my heart skips a beat. I'm not only clumsy, I was unlucky too.

"Oh crap." I quickly stand up. I accidentally knocked off one of the most beautiful girls in school. Her beautiful blue eyes stare at me, as she sits there, shocked. I offer her my hand, and I help her up.

"Marley. I'm so sorry. I didn't notice—"

"No it's fine!" A startled Marley replies. I could tell she was nervous, or stunned, as she was fidgeting. "I'm used to being, not seen." She replies, slightly stammering.

"No, it's not—"

"No! Really, it's fine." She gives me a nippy smile, and then she walks away.

Dammit Jake. Really?

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Kitty Wilde's POV**

It is absolutely irritating; having your day ruined by a poor, unfortunate, loser from one of the ugliest portions of town. I struggle as I try and force my frown up. Fine! I know several months have passed, but I wasn't over Jake Puckerman yet. I've been trying to, I've been ignoring him. I didn't want Jake or that hideous dressed puppy-looking loser think that I'm obsessing over him. I dated someone else, but it didn't work. Jake was into her, and from how stupid he is looking now, I could tell that he still is.

I could walk towards their little interaction; I'm sure that repulsive girl purposely bumped into Jake to catch his attention. But I turn the other cheek, and I walk away.

Ugh! I seriously don't get it. What is with Marley Rose? Why is Jake so into her? And it has been a couple of months, why isn't Jake over her? And what is with Jake? Why am I not over him.

For the love of our lord saviour, I'm Kitty Wilde! I can have any guy I want, I'm head cheerio, I'm uber rich, I'm uber hot...but why am I obsessing over a lima loser like Jake? Come one, he'll obviously end up like his pool cleaning brother Noah Puckerman. I should be turned-off by that, but I'm not. It's...ugh.

"Kitty" Coach Sue taps me on my shoulder. "My office, now."

I nod, and I hurriedly follow her. Coach Sue may be the most annoying teacher in Mckinley, but I like her. She is honestly the only one I truly respect.

"Yes Coach?" I ask her as soon as I enter her office.

"Take a seat" I quickly follow. "See, Kitty, we've lost a lot of good cheerleaders-"

"True." I confidently reply. Coach Sue laughs at my comment.

"Exactly why I like you, Kitty. Anyway, I'm having a hard time. There were too many good cheerios in recently graduated, and we the new ones are a mess."

'So what do you want me to do, coach?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the new cheerios. And if you can, pinpoint a few names that would take your place, and Tony's. You get Brittany's spot, of course."

"Tony?" I ask.

"The drag queen."

"Oh. The fishy looking half-asian lady boy, who tucks his male genitals and has a ridiculous blonde streak on top of his asian head?"

Coach Sue to begins to laugh, and I smirk. Coach Sue barely laughs.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Observe the cheerleaders. Kick off those annoying freshmen...or any cheerios mess, and give me names. I want to look for my new faces. Three years ago it was Quinn, Santana and Brittany, the year after was you, Brittany and Tony. I need new cheerios frontrunners."

"Don't worry coach. I got that covered. Speaking of Santana, her cousin's on the team."

"Is she good?"

"A bit." I icily reply. "But she's annoying. Should I kick her off?"

"Watch her. Now scram."

I nod, stand up, and I leave her office. Being head cheerio feels great. I have power over everyone.

Everyone, except Jake.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Wade Adams' POV**

Witnessing the conversation between Marley and Jake, I hurry up to Marley.

Even if she keeps on denying it, I know Marley has feelings for Jake. "Marley!" I walk beside her. I notice Marley shifting her mood, probably trying to hide her nervousness. She stops walking and pulls me right next to her locker.

"Unique!" She pulls me into a hug. She must have missed me, because I've missed her like crazy. Marley spent the summer in Ohio, while my family and I travelled for the holidays. I missed the first week of school, and today is my first day of my junior year at Mckinley.

I'm glad I'm still in Mckinley. After the loss at sectionals, my parents offered to transfer me back to Carmel. I refused. Even without the competition, I was happy in glee. If I moved back to Carmel, I'm sure Vocal Adrenaline will be insulting me non-stop. Yes, I was bullied here, but I was bullied way worse in Carmel High.

"I missed you so much!" Marley pulls back.

"Hey guys!" a jolly Ryder Lynn approaches us. He hugs both Marley and me.

"Hi." Marley blushes. She confuses me. Was she into Jake, or Ryder?

"Glad you're finally here." Ryder tells me. "For a minute, you scared me. I thought you transferred back to Carmel."

"That, I would never do." I reply.

"Why did you arrive just now then?" Ryder asks, I look at Marley.

"Marley didn't tell you? I told her to tell everyone in glee that I was going to be a week late."

Marley looks down. Ryder sadly smiles. "Well, there's no glee club yet." He tells me. "I talked to Mr. Schue last week, he said he needed time. I honestly thought glee club was going to be over. But this morning, I saw that Mr. Schue finally posted the glee club sign-up sheet. So I guess we would have to wait. We haven't had any meeting yet."

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Marley says. "I didn't know how to say it."

"Well...at least Mr. Schue already posted the list. How many names have signed?"

Nobody replies.

"Well...at least we have each other, right? Our voices combined are Nationals worthy."

Ryder lets out a small laugh, Marley sadly looks down.

"I'm so sorry—" Marley whispers.

"Hey." Ryder quickly interrupts. "It was not your fault. It was nobody's fault."

"Marley." I tell her. "It's obvious. You were sabotaged. I'm sure it was Kitty and Coach Sue's plan. Why would Kitty join glee club? And then she left when we were damaged."

"I don't think I can blame Kitty." Marley tells me. "Yeah, maybe she wanted to sabotage us. But I sang a duet with her and I could see that Kitty enjoyed. The whole..vomiting thing..it was Kitty's idea. I don't know. She slushied me earlier, and...I don't know. I'm angry. I want glee club to win, so that we could regain Mckinley's respect."

The bell rings, and a saddened Ryder panics. "God. I have to get to class. I was late yesterday." He smiles at the both of us. "See you around."

As soon as Ryder leaves, my smile widens. "What's going on between you and Ryder?"

"What?" Marley, looking twitchy, asks.

"Whatever. I have to go too." I give her a quick hug. "We'll own this year. Nobody, especially Kitty, can affect us."

**FIRST CHAPTER! Let me know what you think. I tried to experiment, I wanted to try writing in the 3****rd**** person. I don't know if I did good, but I'm definitely more comfortable with the 1****st**** person POV. I'm waiting for all the relationship forms to be submitted, I can't start writing (although I tried) without all the forms in. I'm looking for matches, and the favourite songs. Review the chapter please! Thank you!**

**Also, I might re-open the syoc for Dalton Academy characters. :)**


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Tony Westerbrug's POV**

"Tony—Manila, you are not going to let those pathetic Lima losers affect you."

I stare at my slushie-drenched reflection. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't expect it to be that quick. I entered Mckinley High as Manila; my face painted, I was fully tucked and I felt fishy. I knew I was eventually going to be slushied, but I barely walked 2 inches. Really?

I honestly didn't feel crappy, or bad for myself. The hell with those losers, I wanted to go to school as Manila and they can make fun of me all they want—I. Don't. Care. It's annoying, I was hoping to show off Manila to my bestie before getting any slushies.

Good thing this wig's not as expensive.

"Tony—Manila, calm down." I tell myself. Oh come on! Look at me! I look pretty! I barely look like the handsome Tony Westerburg. I'm sure those stupid jocks found me stunning, I'm sure everyone did. Manila is stunning, she's the fiercest drag queen in town.

I can feel the anger boiling inside of me. "Manila. Calm down. Remind yourself who you are."

And with that, I turn towards the door, lock the girls' bathroom, and I kick every stall to make sure I was alone.

"My name's Manila Westerburg, real name, Tony Westerburg." I pause and I smile at the mirror. "As a proud half-filipina, I dedicate my drag persona to those fierce Pinays." I begin fixing my wig. "Being a proud drag queen in this insane high school is a challenge, but in 2 years, I will be off to New York lip syncing and performing my awesome ass off—while everyone gags on my awesome-ness. They could laugh at me all they want, but I know I look fishy. Gag, pathetic people of Mckinley. Gag."

I grab tissues, and I begin to retouch. Good thing I wore water-proof make-up, my face is a bit stick but at least my make up's still sick'ning. Yes, I may be stupid for going to school in drag, but I'm ready. I brought supplies, and cleaning-off materials.

"I'm sure those stupid jocks are wondering why I came to school in drag." I say, as I re-put eyeliner.

Why did I go to school in drag? Yesterday, I saw the glee club sign-up list. I thought about it, I want to join glee club.

It's ridiculous. I left the cheerios because I wanted to focus on my drag. Well, I want to be a successful drag queen, and in order to that, I have to end up in New York. And I know, I can't be pretty forever. Aside from being a drag queen, I would love to be on Broadway. I could be in Broadway, while I'm a drag queen.

The competition is fierce. I have to start early, and glee club's the best place I could be in Mckinley. So I decided I should give it a try. I heard from some of the cheerleaders that Coach Sue gave back the choir room to Mr. Schue. Maybe glee club can rise from the ashes and conquer nationals, points for me.

So I came in drag. Gag on it, Lima Losers.

With this voice Manila—Mr. Schue will be begging for you to join.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Charlie Fitton's POV**

I really, really hate high school.

So far, my overall Mckinley High experience isn't going great. I've been slushied almost every day. Why are they picking on the freshmen? The bullying here was worse than the one I experienced in my old school. At least they had a reason. Here...just because I'm new and from London? Really?

It's so sad to be going through this. I honestly thought it would be better here. I know I'm better than this, I can handle this, but it was...it was too much. The things I experienced back in London, I just want to forget about it. Now I'm replacing those memories with more irritating ones.

I recall asking a bunch of cheerleaders a question. It was a wrong thing to do, walking to them and asking for directions. I simply wanted to know where I could find Spanish, and then out of the blue, they slushied me—slushie, that's what the others call it.

And they kept doing it, and doing it. I bring three different clothing to school, everyday.

I just don't understand. I tried to interact and that was what I got. The slushie silenced me. I want to say something, but I don't want my dad to worry.

Yesterday, I joined Mckinley's track team. I've been in all of my schools' track teams. The cheerleaders were there, watching. When I went to the bench to drink water, one of them commented on how desperate I am for attention. I wanted to punch her, but I'm not the type.

I'm not desperate for attention. In a school like this, I'm glad I'm ignored—except for the slushies, of course. It's exhausting.

Anyway, I had to stop feeling bad. Yesterday, I was eyeing the Mckinley High glee club sign-up sheet. They said that a year ago...or two...glee club bagged Nationals. I'm a big fan of show choirs. I was never part of one, but our school's show choir in London was amazing. So I googled the 'New Directions' and saw videos of their performances online. They were amazing.

So that's why I'm here, standing inches away from the sheet, playing with the pen in my hands. There is no name written on it. I want to join, but I'm scared that I might be the only one auditioning.

"Excuse me?" I turn around, and a girl, dressed in all black asks. "Are you going to sign your name?"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Hayley Reynolds' POV**

Surprisingly, sophomore year's going unusually well.

Unusual, because I'm no longer being picked on, I guess? Nah. I never really cared.

Who am I kidding? My freshman year was a wreck. I was constantly bullied. I had slushies thrown at my face almost every day. It was devastating. Even though I tried to push through, it definitely affected me. When I started fighting back, the bullying got worse. I don't know how I did it, maybe because of...a friend. I don't know. One thing I know is that I'm never going back there again. I'm never going to be the former, weak Hayley.

I'm just, surprised. I'm fine with being ignored but I haven't heard any insults. I kind of wish someone would though, I would love to give them a taste of how badass Hayley Reynolds can be.

Anyway, I just witnessed Tony Westerburg, who was dressed in girls' clothes, slushied. I would have helped him/her, but he/she was one of the cheerios who loved to slushie me last year. Karma, but I would be happier if it was Kitty Wilde, or King Jock Sebastian in his place. And Tony changed. He/She's still a bitch, but he/she no longer bullies.

People like Tony shouldn't be the slushied ones...or people like me. Yes, I'm dressed in all black, I look like a stereotyped goth, but I'm more than that. I think its injustice. The weird ones get crap, the pretty ones gives off the crap. Can't this school be balanced?

As I said, whatever. Where was Andy? He told me that he wanted to audition for glee club, so I told him that we would sign our names after the first period. He's nowhere!

Deciding that Andy might have forgotten, I head towards the glee club signup sheet. I'm a musician. I'm skilled. I wanted to join last year, but there were too many who wanted to audition. Now that no one barely wants to join, I want to be part of it.

I send Andy a text, telling him that I went ahead. When I reach the board, I see a girl, staring at the blank list. I wait for a while, but the girl seemed confused. Maybe she was debating whether or not she'll join glee club.

"Excuse me?" I tap her left shoulder. "Are you going to sign your name?"

"Oh?" She replies, startled. "Oh...I'm not yet sure."

"Can I borrow your pen then?"

She smiles and hands me the pen. I sign my name. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Huh? Um...Charlie Fitton."

"You know, glee club will be fun. I've seen the perform. Last year, they did a lot of impromptu performances..they're awesome." I turn back to the list. "They lost sectionals though. I hope Mr. Schue'll get enough members." I turn to her. "Is your last name spelled with double T's?"

"Yeah." Charlie simply replies. I write down her name.

She stares at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm Hayley." I give her back the pen. "See you at auditions!"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Andy Johnson's POV **

"Is that how stupid you are Johnson?" The newly appointed quarterback pushes me and sends me flat on the floor. "Repeating Sophomore year, huh? Ryder Lynn has dyslexia yet he was able to advance. You're plain stupid." He grabs my shirt and forces me up.

"Since I feel a bit nice today, I'll let you choose." He lets me go and he points at the dumpsters. "Dumpsters, or I'll have my friends slushie you, two slushies each."

I don't know why I'm letting Sebastian Williams do this to me. I could stand up to him, but then I'll risk being beat up by them. I don't want Hayley's family to worry. They were already kind enough to take me in.

I have always liked the people from glee club, except former head cheerio Brittany and former captain Tina Cohen-Chang. Last year, I recall Sam Evans helping me when I was dumped inside a trash can. There was one time Blaine Anderson randomly gave me a towel when he saw me covered in slushies. They have this thing, they like helping. They help randomly, even if you're a non-glee clubber.

I'm dying to sign my name on that sheet. Maybe finally, I'll find happiness in Mckinley, aside from Hayley's company, of course.

My phone beeps, I'm sure it was from Hayley. I promised her that we were going to sign our names on the glee club list together. She must be looking for me. I should get it over with.

"Dumpsters" I simply reply. Sebastian makes a gesture, leaves, and his minions picks me up, and throws me inside the dumpsters. Lucky for me, the garbage were inside garbage bags, so no stink for me.

I wait until the jocks leave, and then I jump out of the dumpster. I grab my phone. It was a text from Hayley.

FROM HAYLEY REYNOLDS

_Signing my name on the sheet, sorry! Where are you? You're not going to bail, right? Hurry! There are barely any names on the list, perfect club :)_

"You ok?" A boy asks. I turn and see Grant Collins. Grant's a jock, but he's actually nice. He's gets along with Sebastian, but he's not stuck-up or mean. He looks rebellious though, with the tattoos and everything, but he's kind.

"Yeah, of course!" I calmly reply. "Good thing the trash were stuffed inside the bags."

"You still would want to clean up though. Hayley wouldn't like that."

I shot him a confused look. I'm not very close to Grant.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No." He winks. "But I'm an observer. See ya around."

Grant leaves, and I smile to myself. He's right. I should clean up.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Grant Collins' POV**

As soon as I sign my name on the glee club sheet, I look for a private place to be alone. I don't really know why, but I joined glee. It's not because I liked singing, I can sing, but I'm not a performer. It's definitely not because I want to help revive glee glub, I couldn't care less.

Maybe it's because I felt bad about what I did.

See, last week, the jocks—Sebastian, wanted to prank one of the teachers. They already pranked almost all the teachers, the only two left were Mr. Schue, and Coach Sue Sylvester. Sebastian did not have the guts to prank Coach Sue, so the junior jocks decided on Mr. Schue.

They hacked into Mr. Schuester's email, and sent a, well, erotic message to Coach Beiste. The next day, Coach Beiste was so mad. Knowing that it was a prank from the students, she barged into every classroom, and promised to punish whoever did that.

I felt bad. I was there. I didn't know why I was, maybe because Sebastian invited me. He often excludes me from the junior jocks' meetings. I was surprised when he invited me. I barely did anything, but..it's not right.

Knowing that it was wrong, I took a video. They would kill me if they knew, but I just did. And now, I'm tempted to give it to Coach Beiste. But then again, if I gave it to the coach, she'll kick off all of the football team's most promising members. I don't want to do that.

But if I didn't tell anyone, I don't think my conscience would put me in peace. See, I'm not who everybody thinks I am. I'm not a rebel. I stick by my morals. But if I say something, I might lose the only thing, aside from music, that makes me happy—football.

"Grant? Grant Collins, right?" a voice asks. It was Mr. Schue. I look around, and I realize that I was in the empty history classroom.

"Yeah." I reply. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I was just...looking for a quiet place. Guess this was the only empty room around."

"No problem. My next class is on the fourth period." I look down, and he notices my mood. "Are you alright, Grant?"

I nod, and then I look at the video. Mr. Schue is one of the kindest teachers in Mckinley. If I told him, maybe I would feel better, I needed to tell somebody. I would tell him that I'm concerned about football, I think he would understand.

I take a deep breath. "Mr. Schue, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

Reluctantly, I stand up and hand him the video. He plays it and I wait.

Mr. Schue finishes watching and hands it back to me. "So it was the football team."

"No it wasn't. It was Sebastian, he was bored, and he wanted to do something fun. I'm sorry Mr. Schue."

"Coach Beiste has to know. The letter really hurt her."

"No!" I tell him. "You can't tell the coach. She'd kick all of them off, I don't want to lose the football team. A winning football team can earn me a football scholarship. I can't let that happen to them. I'm sorry, Mr. Schue."

"I understand." He nods, and keeps quiet for a while. He turns to me and he smiles. "I think I got it. Thank you, Grant."

Uh?

**Chapter 2! Next Chapter will feature the remaining 5. Btw, Tony Westerburg's creator, GLeased Lightning, would like to inform the readers that Tony's drag persona is based on a real life drag queen, Manila Luzon. I am honestly thrilled with this. I watch RuPaul's Drag Race and I am personally a fan of Manila. Thank you again, everyone, for submitting! Review please :)**

**Oh, and not everyone has sent in the forms. Send it asap, please! **


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brooke Drake's POV**

This was it.

It happened right after I signed my name on the glee club sign-up sheet. One of Sebastian Williams' jock friends approached me, and asked if I was joining glee club. Before that, I noticed them pointing, and laughing. I shrugged it off, of course. I told him that I was joining glee club, and he asked me why. He then warned me that joining glee club would mean social suicide for me. I laughed at him, told him that I wasn't the type to be afraid of 'social suicide', and then out of the blue, he throws a red slushie and hits me right on the face. The face!

The slushie freakin' burns!

I am sick of having to go into the girls' bathroom, for at least twice a week, and change because of those stupid slushies. Sure! I'm the weird, new girl. I'm a junior, and I'm unfamiliar with high school, I'm not comfortable with interacting, I was homeschooled all my life—but this is the last time I'll get a slushie thrown at me.

I warned those jocks. This was the fourth slushie I received. I warned them yesterday, to fuck off and leave me alone.

See, I would have gone crazy on them, during the first throw. But I decided to keep a low profile. I didn't know anyone and I don't have many friends.

As soon as I finish cleaning off, I storm out of the girls bathroom, and I walk up to the slushie machine. I grab two large cups and I fill it with the green one, and the blue one. I look around for the jock, or Sebastian Williams. I'm done with playing the underdog. I gave them a week to leave me alone.

The boys' locker room. Sebastian must be in there, I overheard that they had gym class for the second period, I'm sure they were in there.

I'm oozing with anger. I honestly don't care if I'm barging into the stinky locker room.

I kick the door open with the two slushies in hand. The startled boys begin to grab towels, I could see they were all shocked.

"Where is Sebastian freakin' Williams?"

The boys were obviously scared...or confused...but it didn't matter. "Where. Is. Sebastian. Freakin' Williams?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian, half-naked, walks up to me. I feel everyone's-all of the other half-naked, stinky boys' eyes on me. I begin to feel my breath. God. What am I doing? I suddenly felt nervous.

No, Brooke. Stick with your actions.

"Excuse me?" He cockingly tilts his head, and he looks at me, looking like he was holding back laughter. This flares up my anger

"I don't get it why half of Mckinley High's scared of you." I take a deep breath. "I may have been homeschooled, I may be new, but I'm not going to be like the other newbies out there. I am going to stand up for myself."

"Really, whoever you are?" He snaps. "What are you going to do? Throw me that slushie? I'm slushie proofed, darling. Hit me with a thousand, I wouldn't care."

I spot the guy who threw a slushie at me earlier, and I throw one directly at his face. I hit him with the empty cup too. "I know nobody knows me. I know all of you think I'm crazy. I can hit you with this slushie, Sebastian, and I know it would not hurt...but at least I stood up for myself. I did what half of the people here has been dying to do to you."

And after my whole from-the-bottom-of-my-heart speech, he laughs, and everybody in the room laughs with him. Unconsciously, the hand that was not carrying the slushie punches him, and the hit causes him to lose balance. Everyone instantly stops. Sebastian looks away for a while before he stands up and snatches the slushie from my hand.

"You're lucky." He takes a step closer. "You are very lucky...I don't hit girls." And with that, he dumps the blue slushie on my head. Leaving me dripping wet from the slushie, again.

I look around, and I smile. "Whatever. At least I caught you off guard. A girl can punch you, Sebastian. I'm sure anyone can."

I stare at him, and then I rush out of the boys' locker room.

Ugh. Now I have to clean up, again. I will definitely be late for the next period. It was embarrassing. But it felt freakin' great.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Evan Douglas' POV**

Mckinley High officially has the worst gym class in the history of high school.

Being a freshman was torture here. I mean, I am doing way better than some of the freshmen, I've made friends, or a friend. Whatever.

It has always been my motto, that I do not need to act cool, or to look like an Armani model...all I need is the personality. I need to be myself—goofy, a good friend...but it takes way more than that in High School. You have to be an Armani underwear model.

Yesterday, I received 2 ice-cold facials (they call it slushie facials) and two hours earlier, I got dumped in the trash can. What was making my day worst was the fact that I was heading towards gym class. I am a lanky freshman, although I've been here for at least 2 weeks, I could barely navigate my way through the bathroom. This would not have happened if someone was kind enough to show me around, and this was my first gym class in Mckinley. Gym was my most hated subject, so I skipped it last week, to watch the football tryouts.

I want to be in the football team so bad. But I doubt I could. They would all laugh at me.

"OK FRESHMEN! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR SOULS INSIDE THE GYM!" Football coach and gym teacher, Coach Beiste calls all the freshmen outside. Earlier, principal Figgins announced that due to the resignation of all the gym teachers (I found out Mckinley had two last year), the football coach agreed to handle it, and that the sophomores were to be joining today's class. I frowned at the announcement.

I fel uncomfortable in my Mckinley High gym outfit—red oversized (it was a bit oversized for Isaac), loose red shorts and long socks. The shirt did show off a bit of my muscles though.

The minute we entered the gym I felt myself wanting to run and hide. All the boys wore different shorts (even the other freshmen), and the uniform looked good on them. Only a few, maybe five (including myself) wore the stated uniform.

I felt the eyes of the others. The boys at the other side of the room, I assume the sophomores, some were pointing and laughing. I recognize one though, I think his name's Jake. He helped me out of the dumpsters earlier, and told me to keep a low profile.

On the other side of the room, the sophomore girls were also staring. Some were checking out potential, hot freshmen, some were eyeing the new girls, and some were laughing at the ridiculously dressed nerds.

And then my eyes land on her. The pretty, a bit snobby cheerio who gave me her handkerchief yesterday. I did my research, her name's Elle Monroe. Apparently, they say she's unavailable. But she's really beautiful. She looks like a modern day Snow White.

Girls like her never fails to make nerds like me feel crappy. Well, I think I am going to be more nerdy when I get into glee club. I'm an awesome singer, and glee club's the only place I'm sure I'll get in.

It's nice to be part of something, though I wish I was part of something...cool. Something that would make Elle notice me.

"Out of my way, loser." Mikayla Lopez, I know her for being one of the mean freshmen, pushes me and runs towards the coach. Why are the cheerleaders so evil?

"HEY YOU!" Coach Beiste screams directly at my hear. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Elle Monroe's POV**

"Ugh. I hate gym." I roll my eyes, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. Gym class never fails to make me cranky. I had to change into my cheerios uniform, I didn't have the time to shower. Thanks to the Freshmen and Sophomore's gym class collaboration, the stalls were quickly filled. I would have waited, but I had cheerios rehearsals. It would take me an hour and a half before I could take a shower, and another hour for the shower.

Tony and I were on our way to the cafeteria. I could have waited, but he insisted that I accompany him, and I that...I have cheerios rehearsals.

"I know right!" Tony replies. "I can feel the perspiration dripping down my back. Good thing I didn't bring Manila, I honestly forgot we had gym today."

I laugh, picturing Tony dressed as Manila, and having to go through gym. Tony may be one of the weirdest, most annoying people in Mckinley, but I love him...and I love Manila more.

"Well, you looked like a fish yesterday."

Tony rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Ellie, sweetie, how many times will I have to tell you that 'you look like a fish' is a drag queen insult. The term's fishy. If you simply looked like a fish, well you're a disaster, honey. Fishy is when a drag queen looks like a woman, not a man dressed as a woman."

"Right!" I reply, sarcastically, recalling the one-hour lecture Tony gave me about the drag world. "Not like Unique Adams?"

"Exactly. Not like Unique Adams."

And right on cue, Wade, who was not dressed as Unique, passes by. We burst into laughter. Wade looks at us, and I swear I saw Tony giving him a dirty glare.

"So, about what I told you yesterday..." Tony brushes off Wade. I look at him, confused.

"About the guy from Scandals? Are you finally giving me the details?"

"No!" He pulls me aside. "About joining glee club." He hands me a pen, and I look up. Tony led me to the glee club sign-up sheet.

"Tony, I already told you! I'm not joining glee!"

"Sweetie. I've heard you sing." He tells me. "You're amazing."

He's right. I can sing, but I'm scared to join the glee club. I planned to last year, but I was just a freshman, and Kitty always ranted out on how stupid glee club was.

"The thing about you, Elle, is that you worry too much. You've been telling me that you plan to leave Lima. How? Cheerios, yes...but do you honestly want to get into college through a cheerleading scholarship?"

"You're right. I want to leave this town, but I have plenty of time. I don't need glee club." I tell him, as I hand him back the pen. "Plus, I've been having a hard time-the jocks has been giving me a hard time. Turns out Voldemort have been spreading rumours."

"Btw, you haven't told me about why you broke up with him."

I roll my eyes, and I lean against the bulletin board. "He's too possessive, and romantic. He's jealous of everyone...even you."

Tony laughs. "What are the jocks doing to you?"

"Names. They're making fun of how I was nothing to Voldemort, and they've been calling me Voldemort's garbage...and plenty, other irritating names. They didn't say it directly to my face, but it was obvious. They laughed and pointed. It was scary."

Tony gives me a hug, and quickly pulls away. "Sweetheart, look at me. I go to school in drag, I'm basically a freak show. You're a pretty cheerleader, yet it is my name on that sign-up sheet. I should be the worried one, so stop overreacting. You want to join glee club, you told me you wanted to."

He's right. I do want to join glee club. I love singing, and though I hate to admit it, I'm a big broadway geek. I want to be a performer, not a dancer. I want to sing on stage, and not move at the back. Tony's right.

I grab the pen. "Fine. And I doubt you would let me go, I still have cheerios rehearsals"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Mikayla Lopez's POV**

I've been in Mckinley for 2 weeks, and I have to say—high school is great! First, I got into the cheerios, and Second, unlike my other classmates, I haven't received a slushie yet.

Wearing my cheerios uniform, I confidently walk down the hall, and on my way to cheerios rehearsals. It was the best part of my day. Last week, when Coach Sue asked me to pick up a brand new uniform, I couldn't be happier. I immediately wore it, and I have to say, I felt more confident.

I enter the auditorium, exactly on time. The rest of the cheerleaders were inside, some of them warming up. I've been here for a while, but didn't know anyone, so I decide to warm-up alone. Some cheerleaders were eyeing me up and down.

I'm sure it's because of my cousin, Santana. She told me she was a legend in Mckinley, and I have heard stories. Santana was one of Coach Sue's favourites, and was feared by almost everyone. I love the cheerios, but one think that makes me feel off, is that the cheerleaders are constantly glaring at me. I've glared back to a few of them, but some gave me death stares. Some cheerleaders were really intimidating. It's hard to act all bitchy, but truth is, I know I can handle them.

"Ok, listen up." the blonde haired cheerio barges-in and shouts, catching everyone's attention. Kitty Wilde, the head cheerio. To be honest, Kitty scares me. Santana warned me about her, and that I should stand up to her, but there was something about Kitty—it's hard to stand up to her.

"Coach Sue's absent today. Apparently, she got eye cancer while watching the sloppy routine we did yesterday. I was great, of course. But half of you sent Coach to the hospital." The other cheerleaders whispers, Kitty rolls her eyes and lets out a loud sigh.

"Oh please, cheerleaders like the rest of you are stereotyped to be dumb. Spare yourselves the insult and realize that I was joking." She crosses her eyes and motions to some of the cheerleaders to sit down. The gym becomes silently, as the Kitty examines everyone. I have to say, the way she is looking at us makes me want to run out of the hall. She pursed her lips and she slowly walks around us.

Her eyes slowly meets mine.

"You." She says, not removing her gaze. "You're lesbian slut Santana's cousin, right?"

Shocked at what she called my cousin, I speak back. "Yes, and Santana's not a slot."

Kitty raises her eyebrow, unfolds her arm and gracefully rests it on her hips. "Oh, so you talk back. Listen, bi-racial, anorexic latina...I'm head cheerio here. You do not get to speak back."

I was tempted to say something, but I decide to shut up.

"Annyway." Kitty continues, as she fixes her gaze on me. "I saw your name on the glee club sheet."

Yeah. I did write my name on the sheet. So what?

"What's wrong."

"Nothing." Kitty simply replies. "Coach says it's fine if you guys want to join Mr. Schuester's orphan club, but the cheerios should be your priority.

I nod. Kitty then asks us to take five, before starting rehearsals. From afar, I notice one of the cheerleaders, Elle Monroe, staring at me. I could tell she was studying me. I meet her gaze, and then I roll my eyes.

I'm sure Elle was trying to intimidate me. Well, I can play the game. I'm Mikayla Lopez. I'm 10 times better than half the girls on this squad.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Sebastian Williams' POV**

Crap, crappy day.

Today was one of the worst days I have experienced in my whole life. First, I get hit by a girl. Second, my ex was looking irritatingly hot, and third, that stupid Grant Collins outed me and told stupid Schuester about the prank I pulled.

Mr. Schuester made me skip football practice, so I knew where to find the others. I barge into the boys' locker room, ready to make Mr. Orphan Boy's face bleed.

"Where the hell is Grant Collins?" the noisy room tones down. They all look at me with nervous, startled faces. "Are you all deaf, or something? Where. Is. Grant. Collins!?"

"He already left." Sophomore Ryder Lynn calmly replies. I slam the locker room.

"In 10 seconds, I want everybody, except the juniors, out of this room."

"10."

Nobody moves.

"9."

They all look at each other, the freshmen begins to gather their things, while the Seniors and Sophomores remain still."

"8."

All the freshmen leave the room. The others barely move.

"7!"

I slam another locker. Everyone begins to gather their things.

"6."

Everyone, except the juniors, leave the room.

I gesture for them to sit, and I pace across the room as I study their faces. "You know why I missed practice?" One of the jocks mouth 'no'. "I was called into Mr. Schuester's room. He found out about the prank. He told me that he witnessed it and he was there, but I don't believe him. I'm not stupid, we've been pranking the teachers a couple of times. Obviously Grant Collins exposed us."

They begin complaining, and cursing out Grant's name.

"God, that Collins will be dead." One of the jocks comments.

"No we'll be dead. Coach Beiste will—"

"Speaking of." I ask them to shut up. "None of you will be reported to Coach Beiste...including myself." I pause. "Schuester's desperate, and I knew it was coming. He made a deal with me. He would save us, and keep the prank a secret, but one of us should join glee club...and I took the responsibility."

They begin clapping and thanking me for the heroic thing I did. Truth is, I was the only visible face in the video. I was the only one with the sanction.

But I'm Sebastian Williams, I don't want to be the only one with the sanction. And now, these guys owe me...big time.

"You guys owe me...big time."

They calm down. "I need all of you to do something for me." Everyone nods. "I will be joining glee club, but you have to stick with me at all times. I know this is out of the question, but here's the real thing." I smile. "I want my girlfriend back. And yes, I dumped her, but I want her back. Schuester asked me to sign my name on the list, immediately. When I signed, I saw my ex was on the list."

"And?" One of the jocks asks.

"I'll inform you of my plans, tomorrow, but for now...here's one thing that is sure-"

I smile, the others look at me, slightly confused, but I could tell they were willing to help.

"Grant Collins is going to pay."

**Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Auditions**

**GLEE CLUB SIGN-UP LIST**

FORMER NATIONAL CHAMPIONS

_Sign your name below!_

Hayley Reynolds

Charlie Fitton

Evan Douglas

Tony Westerburg (Manila)

Grant Collins

Andy Johnson

Mikayla Lopez

Brooke Drake

Elle Monroe

Sebastian Williams

Rachel 'Big Mouth' Berry

Garry Glooser

William Schuester Jr.

Kurt Mammal

Finn HudAdaughter

* * *

William Schuester happily stares at the glee club sign-up sheet. Although the last 5 names were merely vandals, he didn't care. He had 10 potential glee clubbers. He had enough to compete for sectionals. He still couldn't help feeling nervous, he wasn't sure if everyone on the list were good enough.

It wouldn't matter though. Mr. Schuester already has three strong vocalists, if the others weren't good enough, they could dance in the background. And they had at least 3 months, they can catch up.

However, he felt slightly bad. One of them, Sebastian Williams, was recruited through blackmail. Schuester couldn't help feel that he was betraying both himself, and his good friend Coach Beiste. But he recalls the last time he told Coach Beiste about the student's joke behind her back, the coach wanted to quit. He didn't want to do that, he didn't want to tell Coach Beiste. It was a win-win, and he is desperate.

Mr. Schuester neatly removes the sign-up sheet posted on the wall. Today is the day of the auditions.

Mr. Schuester simply can't wait.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

AUDITIONS (Part 1)

"**Hayley Reynolds"**

After a 'good luck' hug from her best friend, Hayley makes her way to the stage. As usual, Hayley is dressed in black and is wearing her signature black leather jacket. She smiles at the crowd, taps the microphone, and introduces herself.

"Hello! My name's Hayley Reynolds and I will be singing _If you don't mind_ by Evanescence." The raven-haired walks over to the band, hands the music, and prepares for the song to play.

"Go Hayley!" A voice from the crowd cheers. Hayley throws Andy a smile.

A rock-ish instrumental begins to play. Hayley allows herself to sway to the music.

_Where's the light__  
Killed my day__  
Lost in the dark of your ways__  
Wasting my energy, endlessly__  
On your sweet lie_

_And if you don't mind__  
I would like to live the lie that I will survive__  
And, if you don't mind__  
I would love to slip away and leave your world behind_

_Feel secure, I'm not so sure__  
You're not just faking something__  
Wasting our last day__  
I can't take the pain_

_And if you don't mind__  
I would like to live the lie that I will survive__  
And, if you don't mind__  
I would love to slip away and leave it all behind_

And if you don't mind

_I would like to live the lie that I will survive__  
And if you don't mind__  
If you don't mind_

During the song, Hayley incorporates rockstar-ish, stifling moves. She finishes the song and a bunch of people clap.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_Hayley is a rockstar. We haven't had any girls like her. The roughness and aggression in her voice could contribute a lot into Glee Club. She's definitely in!_

**Marley Rose**

As soon as the performance ends, Marley leans over to Wade and Ryder. "Wow, she's great!". Wade smiles and whispers back to her. "I've never heard anyone who sounds like her. No doubt, she's in."

**Andy Johnson**

_Hayley killed it, I mean I knew she was going to kill it. _

Um..Is Grant Collins looking at me? He's grinning. Why is he...yeah, he told me he kind of knows. I meet his gaze, and he looks away, laughing. Ugh.

**Charlie Fitton**

_Hayley's beautiful, and she sounded like a rock goddess. Wow..her hair's so cute...with the blue streak, her voice...stop it Charlie! You're next! Focus!_

**Sebastian Williams**

As soon as the girl finishes her song, I enter the auditorium and I loudly close the door. Everyone stares at me, I could see tell they were confused, and unhappy to see me. They should spare me, at least I didn't enter during the irritating, wannabe-rockstar song. Mr. Schuester announces the next name and I look around. Spotting my ex and her weird, homosexual best friend-I sit next to them.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Charlie Fitton"**

An athletic built-blonde walks up to the stage and hands the band her music sheet.

"Charlie Fitton, and I will be singing Maroon 5's _Misery_"

_Oh yeah__  
Oh yeah__!_

_So scared of breaking it__  
That you won't let it bend__  
And I wrote two hundred letters__  
I won't ever send__  
Sometimes these cuts are so much__  
Deeper then they seem__  
You'd rather cover up__  
I'd rather let them be__  
So let me be__  
And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody__  
Who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
Why won't you answer me?__  
The silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)__  
Girl you really got me bad__  
You really got me bad__  
I'm gonna get you back__  
I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine__  
The way it feels to be__  
Completely intertwined__  
It's not that I didn't care__  
It's that I didn't know__  
It's not what I didn't feel,__  
It's what I didn't show__  
So let me be__  
And I'll set you free_

I am in _misery_

_There ain't nobody__  
Who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
Why won't you answer me?__  
The silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)__  
Girl you really got me bad__  
You really got me bad__  
I'm gonna get you back__  
Now I'm gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken__  
You keep me wide awake and__  
Waiting for the sun__  
I'm desperate and confused__  
So far away from you__  
I'm getting here__  
Don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_ _  
_

The three remaining New Directions members begin swaying and clapping along. Mr. Schuester could not help it, he claps along.

_I am in misery__  
There ain't nobody__  
Who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
Why won't you answer me?__  
The silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)__  
Girl you really got me bad__  
You really got me bad__  
I'm gonna get you back__  
Gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad__  
I'm gonna get you back__  
Gonna get you back_

The song ends as Charlie excitedly walks back to her seat. She did well, and she knows it.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_Her performance made me sing along. Misery has been done by my former kids, but I have to say, this is the best I've heard it sung. Props to Charlie!_

**Wade Adams**

The performance wasn't that impressive...I wonder why Marley and Ryder's so pumped up. "It was ok" I tell them, and they both look at me with questioning faces. "Come on! It wasn't that impressive!"

**Evan Douglas**

_Wow. I hope I could top that. Wow! This audition's ridiculous. I've had 2 amazing singers before me, my crush is auditioning, the other ND are watching, Sebastian's in the room..I don't..I'm.._

**Hayley Reynolds**

"She's good!" I whisper to Andy, and he nods, barely listening. "It's obvious, right? She's in." Andy smiles, and I lean against the chair. I could leave, but I want to see everyone perform.

**Manila Westerburg**

Sebastian is such a jerk. Does he really have to sit next to us, and rant about how awful everyone is? Yes! I'm not really moved by the past performances, but can't he keep his opinion to himself. Plus I'm worried for Elle. I hope Sebastian's jerk-ness won't affect her performance. And what is he doing here anyway? Good thing I didn't come as Manila.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Evan Douglas"**

Startled, the freshman clumsily walks to the stage, and gives the musicians his sheet music. Nervousness was visible in his face, probably because of Sebastian Williams' loud yawn from the crowd.

"Hello." He says, as he breathes and forces on a smile. "I am Evan Douglas and I will be singing New York, New York. The one by Frank Sinatra."

Evan starts fidgeting on stage as he waits for his cue.

_Start spreading the news_  
_I am leaving today_  
_I want to be a part of it_  
_New York, New York_

It was obvious that the pale, dark-haired boy was nervous. The words were too faint.

_These vagabond shoes_  
_They are longing to stray_  
_Right through the very heart of it_  
_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_  
_That doesn't sleep_  
_And find I'm king of the hill_  
_Top of the heap_

And with that, Evan breaks free from his shell and preps up the song. The three new directions members begin to cheer, and so does the other eight, except Sebastian Williams who was bored to the bones.

_My little town blues_  
_They are melting away_  
_I gonna make a brand new start of it_  
_In old New York_

_If I can make it there_  
_I'll make it anywhere_  
_It's up to you_  
_New York, New York_

_New York, New York_  
_I want to wake up in that city_  
_That never sleeps_  
_And find I'm king of the hill_  
_Top of the list_  
_Head of the heap_  
_King of the hill_

_These are little town blues_  
_They have all melted away_  
_I am about to make a brand new start of it_  
_Right there in old New York_

_And you bet [Incomprehensible] baby_  
_If I can make it there_  
_You know, I'm gonna make it just about anywhere_  
_Come on, come through_  
_New York, New York, New York_

The song finishes and the crowd goes wild. A flattered Evan runs back to his seat, with a wide grin on his face.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_This audition blew me away. He perfectly hit all the high notes, and his voice...just..wow. He lacks confidence though, but Glee club can straighten that out._

**Ryder Lynn**

"He's like a lanky Finn Hudson. So much potential." I tell the others, and they flash me smiles. "Looks like you have competition, Ryder." Wade tells me, I look at him, confused. "He's a potential male lead. You better watch your back."

**Grant Collins**

_Well..that was..unexpected. I could barely hear him sing, and then he simply wowed me. Wow. _

**Mikayla Lopez**

_Nerdie's kind of cute—what? No Mikayla...Eww._

**Manila Westerburg**

_It was good...but it wasn't that good. But at least the number before me hyped up the crowd. The energy and emotions I will be giving off deserves more than claps. I need roses and confetti!_

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Tony Westerburg..uh..Manila"**

A handsome, yet very feminine boy walks up to the stage. He was weirdly dressed. His clothes were very bold, and his black hair decorated with a blondish-white streak. He hands the musicians his music sheet, and he grabs the microphone.

"Hello. I'm Tony Westerburg." He smiles. "I know I may have written Manila on the sign-up sheet, but I did a last minute decision and changed my song. Manila's by drag alter-ego, but she's not like those cheap drag queens. She's classy." He pauses. "Anyway, I will be singing Adam Glambert's _Outlaws of Love_, which is not a very bold choice, but can definitely show off my vocal capabilities."

The music starts to play, and the confident expression on Tony's face begins to fade. He puts on a serious, almost hurt expression on.

_Oh, nowhere left to go._  
_Are we getting closer, closer?_  
_No, all we know is no._  
_Nights are getting colder, colder._

_Hey._  
_Tears all fall the same._  
_We all feel the pain_  
_We can't change._

_Everywhere we go_  
_I'm lookin' for the sun._  
_Nowhere to grow old._  
_And always on the run._  
_They say we'll rot in hell_  
_But I don't think we will_  
_They've branded us enough_  
_Outlaws of love._

_Scars make us who we are_  
_Hearts and homes are broken, broken._  
_Far, we could go so far_  
_With our minds wide open, open._

_Hey_  
_Tears all fall the same_  
_We all feel the rain_  
_We can't change._

_Everywhere we go_  
_I'm lookin' for the sun._  
_Nowhere to grow old._  
_And always on the run._  
_They say we'll rot in hell_  
_But I don't think we will_  
_They've branded us enough_  
_Outlaws of love._

Tony begins to belt out chilling, high notes. The crowd remains silent. They felt Tony's pain.

_Outlaws of love.  
Out laws of love_

He finishes the song, and the crowd cheers. Tony's best friend gives him a standing ovation. He wipes off the tears and calmly walks back to his seat.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_The performance was simply beautiful. Tony may seem confident and outspoken, but he's vulnerable. And that is what glee club is all about._

**Marley Rose**

I look over to Unique, knowing about the feud he has with Tony. I don't want to say it out loud, but that was incredible. I know Tony may be loud and annoying, but he's one of the few out-of-the-closet gays, and that song said a lot. He's in, I could tell.

**Unique Adams**

"He's not polished, his voice sounds shaky." I tell Marley and Ryder. Ok, fine. He sounded great, but he's not that great. I could definitely do better.

**Grant Collins**

That was, surprisingly emotional. I've known Tony for a while, and I know him as this loud-mouth gay who insults almost everyone. This is definitely, a new side of him. Anyway, I guess I'm up next. I signed up right after Tony wrote his name.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Grant Collins"**

As soon as his name was called, Grant runs to the stage. Tattooed and improperly dressed for an audition, New Directions members Marley and Unique exchange looks. Sebastian Williams forces himself to sit down, feeling the urge to grab the 17-year old and slam the drums on his head. Grant hands his music sheet to the musicians and grabs the microphone.

"I'm Grant Collins and I will be singing Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars"

_Oh yeah yeah_

The drums begin to play, as Grant playfully tosses his microphone into the air.

O_h yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on deny_  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm gonna get every time you spank the night_  
_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make simian change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_  
_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh_

The song ends and the crowd cheers. Grant gives a small bow and walks off the stage.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_That was rocking. I loved it. I loved everything about it. I can see potential for male lead solos in him. That was fantastic._

**Brooke Drake**

That was..hot. I'm not the type to be crushing on people, but..it was hot. I'm sure almost all of the girls here thought he was hot.

**Sebastian Williams**

Was Grant's name on the glee club sign-up sheet? Whatever, I'm just pissed off with this dude. As soon as we get out of this freakin' auditorium, that dude's dead.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**OOOOKAAAAY. That was the first half of the auditions. Sorry for the long update. Really got into the Holiday sprit. Anyway, review please! **


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

After the five-minute break, Mr. Schuester walks back into the auditorium. He was happy. So far, the previous five who auditioned were exceptional. He needs at least four more, in order for the glee club to compete. He was excited. Half of his budget was returned, and the choir has been given back to them. Just four more...but he's hoping all of the names on the list were good. Or at least fit to sing background. He already had five sure, good singers.

In the middle row, Elle Monroe was fidgeting, uncomfortable with her ex-boyfriend next to her. She was constantly glancing at her best friend, Tony Westerburg, who was just as pissed as Elle was.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Tony finally breaks the silence. Sebastian faces him, and cockingly smiles.

In the right side of the front row, the confident Grant Collins felt a little bit nervous. He is aware that Sebastian knows that it was him who ratted out about the prank. As much as he knows that he could handle the self-proclaimed King Jock, he couldn't help himself. He does not want to cause trouble.

In the left side, Andy Johnson was chatting up random things to his best friend Hayley. He was nervous, and he was making it too obvious.

"Hey! I know you're nervous, and don't be. It'll go well." Hayley whispers, and Andy loosens up.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

AUDITIONS (Part 1)

"**Andy Johnson"**

A tall and lanky blonde walks up to the stage. He looks back at his best friend Hayley, who flashes him a wide smile. He then notices the grin Grant Collins was giving him, as he ignores him and walks right up the stage. He walks to the musicians, hands them the music sheet, and then he walks up to the microphone.

"Hello." Andy pauses, and looks at the crowd. "I'm going to be singing _Iris_, by the Goo Goo Dolls."

The song starts, and his face lights up. He smiles at the crowd.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_  
_And all I can breathe is your life,_  
_And sooner or later it's over,_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Andy closes his eyes, as he perfectly hits the note.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_  
_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._  
_When everything feels like the movies,_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

He opens his eyes and stares at the left side of the front row. His best friend smiles at him, and he removes the microphone. Feeling a sudden rush of confidence, he starts moving with the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken,_  
_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken,_  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._

The song ends, and Andy smiles at himself. The crowd cheers, and he walks back to his seat, satisfied.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_WOW. I'm honestly...stunned. That was so full of soul, and full of talent. No questions, No comments. Andy Johnson's in._

**Unique Adams**

"Marley." I whisper to her, while I watch Andy return to his seat. "Agree with me, he's one of the best singers I've heard." Marley smiles, and I grin at her. "Looks like Unique's got a little crush" Marley teases.

**Hayley Reynolds**

"That was fantastic!" The minute he walks back to the seat, I pull him into a hug. "You were fantastic!"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Mikayla Lopez"**

The minute her name was called, Mikayla stands up, and struts her way to the stage. She felt great, she knew she had this in the bag. She hands the musicians her music sheet, and then she grabs the mic. She knew she was going to rock.

"Hi! Everyone!"

"Mikayla..." Mr. Schue interrupts, Mikayla tilts her head. "You must be Santana's cousin."

Mikayla giggles. "Yes I am sir."

"Wonderful. Glad you're here."

"Of course, Mr. Schue." She looks back at the musicians, and asks them to start.

"I will be singing, _This Kiss_ by Carly Mae Jepsen."

_I went out last night  
I'm going out tonight again  
Anything to capture your attention (to grab your attention)  
And she's a real sweet girl  
And you know I got a boy  
Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)_

_And you, I always know where you are_  
_And you always know where I am_  
_We're taking it way too far_  
_But I don't want it to end_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_  
_Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable_  
_Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental_  
_And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_You know you're just my type_  
_And your eyes are lock and key_  
_To my heart, Tempting my confession (my confession)_  
_And you're a real hot thing_  
_But you know I've got a boy_  
_Somewhere, so can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension)_

_And you, I'm dancing to where you are_  
_And your dancing to where I am_  
_We're taking it way too far_  
_But I don't want it to end_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_  
_Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable_  
_Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental_  
_And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_But if you ask me to_  
_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_  
_You're leaning closer and_  
_I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I_  
_But if you ask me to_  
_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_  
_I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I shouldn't I-_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_  
_Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable_  
_Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental_  
_And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_Mikayla's performance was really entertaining. It's fun to watch her, she's young, and she has this sunny, happy impact. Of course she's in._

**Tony Westerburg**

_Santana Lopez's cousin? Well, she'll have to prove herself. Her song choice...Carly Mae Jepsen, really? There are millions of good songs out there. She'll have to step it up, unless she'll forever t be Santana's cousin._

**Brooke Drake**

_It's amazing to see that much confidence in a freshman, well, she looks like a freshman. Well she's a cheerleader, but it's nice to know that not all the freshmen here are bullied. I wonder when my name's going to be called._

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Brooke Drake"**

A petite, medium-length raven haired girl walks up the stage. Brooke felt a little bit uncomfortable, maybe because she's not that over the 'Sebastian incident', and he's over there. She joined glee club because she knows it's that it's the best club around, and she wanted to avoid the bullies.

Brooke walks over to the mic and shrugs her thoughts off.

"My name's Brooke Drake, and I will be singing _Happy_ by Leona Lewis."

The music starts to play. Brooke nervously glances at the audience, and quickly turns away. It was her moment to shine, and she doesn't want anything, or anyone to ruin it.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy, but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya_  
_Just wanna be happy, ya_

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go_  
_Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh_  
_But all these days, they feel like they're the same_  
_Just different faces, different names, get me out of here_

_But I can't stand by your side, oh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh_

Brooke belts out a strong soprano.

_So any turns that I can't see  
Like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy_  
_I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy_  
_Oh, happy_

The song ends, Brooke gives a small bow, and then walks back to her seat.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_She nailed it. That soprano...I guess the Marley and Unique will have to work harder. I've got so many potentials._

**Sebastian Williams**

_Brooke...so that's her name. Nobody knew her, so I had a hard time looking for her. I have to admit, her voice is good, but...I honestly don't know. She's a bit cute, not exactly my type, but cute. What should I do? I can't punch her!_

**Grant Collins**

She must be the girl who just transferred, and the one who stood up to Sebastian. Cool! She's in glee club.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Elle Monroe"**

The pale, black-haired cheerleader confidently walks up to the stage. She sweetly smiles, as she gives the musicians her music sheet. Elle Monroe immediately takes center stage.

"Hello. I'm Noelle Monroe, and I am going to be singing Aretha Franklin's Rock Steady."

The intro plays, and Elle playfully sways to the beat. She pulls off her pony tail and flips her hair.

_Rock steady baby!  
That's what I feel now  
Let's call this song exactly what it is _

_Step n' move your hips  
With a feelin' from side to side _

In place, she does what she narrates. Her smile widens. She points at the crowd.

_Sit yourself down in your car  
And take a ride_

_And while you're movin'_  
_Rock steady_  
_Rock steady baby_  
_Let's call this song exactly what it is_

_It's a funky and low down feelin'_  
_In my hips from left to right_  
_What it is I might be doin'_  
_This funky dance all night_

_Oh!  
Gotta a feelin' an ain't got a care  
What fun to take this ride  
Rock steady will only slide._

_Rock steady... rock steady baby_  
_Rock steady... rock steady baby_

_Ohhhh—Woooo!_

Elle belts out a long note, and keeps on swaying to the upbeat tune.

_Step and move your hips  
With a feelin' from side to side  
Sit yourself down in your car  
And take a ride  
While you're movin' rock steady  
Rock steady_

_Let's call this song exactly what it is_  
_It's a funky and low down feelin'_  
_In my hips from left to right_  
_What it is - is I might be doin'_

_This funky dance all night  
_

_Oooooooooooooh  
Oooooooooooooh_

_Rock steady baby_  
_Rock steady... woo!_  
_Rock steady_

_Woooo! Oooooooh!_

_Oooooh—wooo!_

_Rock... steady!..._

_rock... steady!_

_It's a funky and low down feelin'_  
_In my hips from left and right_  
_Is I might be doin'_  
_This funky dance all night_

_Wave your hands up in the air_  
_Got a feelin' an ain't got a care_  
_What fun to take this ride_  
_Rock steady will only slide_

_Rock steady_  
_Steady it baby!_  
_Rock...rock steady baby_

_Wooo!_

Ending on a high note, Elle humorously bows. She smiles and makes her way back to her seat, as the crowd claps.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_When Elle told me she was doing Aretha Franklin, I was ready to cross her name out. Her being here was a prank...or she wasn't that good of a singer. But I'm impressed. That was fantastic. Unexpected._

**Unique Adams**

_I don't understand...why is she here? And where did she get the guts to do Aretha Frankli? Yes, she sounded good, but her performance was an insult. Aretha's the Queen of Soul...Where's the soul? She turned the song into a ridiculous, annoyingly sexy one. _

**Evan Douglas**

That was. Um. That was...she was amazing.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

"**Aaaa—nd, last but not least, Sebastian Williams"**

Sebastian Williams sloppily makes his way to the stage. He didn't want to audition, but he didn't have a choice.

"Didn't know about the music sheet thing, skipped that part on the audition list." He whispers at the musicians, and they confusingly look at each other. "But I got that covered." He walks over to the guitarist. "I need that. Now you can all go and rest, Sebastian's feeling nice, I'm going to be playing for myself." He grabs the guitar, and walks over to the stage.

"Sebastian Williams here." He straps on the guitar and starts on playing the instrumental.

"Sebastian—" Mr. Schuester interrupts. Sebastian angrily stops. "You have to tell us what you're singing."

"Ain't no rest for the Wicked, by Cage the Elephants." He starts strumming. "Happy?"

Sebastian stops, and plays the guitar from the start.

_I was walking down the street  
When out the corner of my eye,  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said I never seen a man,  
Who looks so all alone,  
Oh, could you use a little company?  
If you could pay the right price,  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way,  
I said you're such a sweet young thing,  
The way you do this to yourself.  
She looked at me and this is what she said._

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees,_  
_I got bills to pay,_  
_I got mouths to feed,_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_Oh no I can't slow down,_  
_I can't hold back_  
_Though you know, I wish, I could,_  
_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Not even 15 minutes later,_  
_After walking down the street,_  
_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight,_  
_And then he swept up from behind,_  
_He put a gun up to my head,_  
_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight,_  
_He said give me all you've got,_  
_I want your money not your life,_  
_If you try to make a move I won't think twice,_  
_I told him you can have my cash,_  
_But first you know I've got to ask,_  
_What made you want to live this kind of life?_

_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees,_  
_I got bills to pay_  
_I got mouths to feed_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_Oh no I can't slow down,_  
_I can't hold back_  
_Though you know I wish I could_  
_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Well now a couple hours passed,_  
_And I was sitting in my house,_  
_The day was winding down and coming to an end,_  
_And so I turn to the TV,_  
_And flipped it over to the news,_  
_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend,_  
_I saw a preacher man in cuffs_  
_He'd taken money from the church,_  
_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_  
_But even still I can't say much_  
_Because I know we're all the same,_  
_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills._

_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees,_  
_We got bills to pay_  
_We got mouths to feed_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_Oh no we can't slow down,_  
_We can't hold back_  
_Though you know we wish we could._  
_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good._

Sebastian aggressively strums the guitar, marking the end of the song. He returns the instrument, and then makes his way back to his seat.

**COMMENTS**

**Mr. Schuester**

_Originally, the reason why I wanted Sebastian, is that if he joined...maybe he could recruit members. I didn't expect that he sounds good. There's more to Sebastian, I know there's more. He's perfect for glee club.  
_

**Marley Rose  
**

_Sebastian sounded good. Now I'm nervous. He really makes me nervous...the slushies, insults...I hope glee club could straight his act up.  
_

**Elle Monroe  
**

The minute Sebastian takes a seat, I grab his arm. "I didn't know you can sing!" I tell him, and he smiles at me. "Well good, because I joined glee club to impress you. I hope you were impressed."

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

Mr. Schue runs towards the stage, and grabs the microphone. "Well...thank you, everyone! The list will be posted first thing in the morning, so...thank you, again."

**Yey! Glad the auditions are over. I don't know when my next update's going to be, but I'll do my best, and it wouldn't be that long. Thank you! Review!**


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Grant Collins' POV**

"Well...thank you, everyone! The list will be posted first thing in the morning, so...thank you, again." Mr. Schuester tells us. There weren't many people in the auditorium, only the ones who auditioned, and the previous Glee Club members (which is not that many either).

From what I've seen, I think everyone who auditioned will get in. It's obvious; everyone did a great job, including Sebastian.

Speaking of, I think Sebastian already knows that I told Mr. Schue. Nobody in the locker room talked, or even glanced at me. And from what I've heard, Sebastian's here to fulfil his punishment. Also, all the other juniors were thankful that Sebastian 'sacrificed' for them.

Please. I'm sure he made that part up. Sebastian was the only face clearly seen in the video, and without evidence, the others are pretty much excluded. Unless, he ratted them out, then he'll be disobeying his rules.

Whatever. I'm worried, yeah. I don't want to get into a fight with Sebastian. I'm done with that. All I want is to finish my last two years of high school with a clean slate. And I don't want my grandparent to worry. They've been through enough by taking care of me.

And I'm sure my sister wouldn't like that, if she was here.

I hurriedly leave the auditorium. My grandmother cooked me a nice meal, and I didn't want to be late.

"Ugh!" as soon as I walk out of the auditorium, I see a black-haired girl, collecting the papers scattered on the floor. I walk to her, and I help her pick it up. She looks up, and smiles at me. I hand her the papers, and I help her up.

"Brooke Drake, right?"

"Yeah." She replies, as she fixes her bag. "Wow, very good at listening, huh?"

"Not really." I tell her. "Well, you're one of the few that I didn't know. You're a freshman, right?"

She begins to laugh. "Must be the height. I don't know if I should be offended or flattered, but I'm not a freshman. I'm a junior. I transferred to Mckinley High."

"Definitely flattered!" I teasingly reply. "You have no idea how many seniors and junior would die to look like a freshman."

"Including you?"

I let out a faint laugh. "Maybe."

All of a sudden, I feel my back pressed against the wall. Sebastian Williams grabs me by the shirt and shoves me by the lockers. I push Sebastian away, as I try to keep calm. Brooke, who tries to stop Sebastian, is dragged away by Hayley and Andy. I notice the other auditioned approaching, but trying to keep distance.

"Sebastian, I don't want to fight you." An angry Sebastian punches me and I duck. As much as I want to fight back, I hold myself back.

"I did the right thing, Sebastian. You were crossing the line!" Sebastian laughs.

"Don't give me that crap. You're a kiss-asser. We were actually kind enough to invite you, freak. And this is how you repay us."

"If I only knew what you were going to do, I wouldn't have joined." I reply. "And Sebastian, football means a lot to me. What would have happened if the coach quit?" I look around, realizing that the prank was still a secret between me, the junior football players, and Mr. Schue. "You would no longer be that worthy king jock you're claiming to be."

"I don't care, Collins." He grabs me by the shirt again, and pushes me against the lockers. "I don't need football to be worthy. I have money, dork. Unlike you, you need football." He pauses and laughs. "Exactly. Why didn't I think of that? You wanted to show how loyal you are to Coach Beiste, that way, if ever the time comes and you need a scholarship, the Beiste will help you. You're building your image to the coach. Football's the only chance you have, misfit."

Sebastian sure knows how to push a person's buttons.

I punch him, and I knock him down. He stands up and hits me, and I hit him back.

"Stop it!" Elle Monroe, runs in. Trailing behind her was Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pilsburry and Ryder Lynn, who grabs me. Elle runs to Sebastian.

"The both of you." A furious Mr. Schue exclaims. "I want to see the both of you in Ms. Pilsburry's office, first thing tomorrow." He lets go of me. "Are the two of you insane? I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I want it fixed." He turns to the others. "As for the rest of you, it's getting late. The list will be posted tomorrow. Sebastian, Grant...the both of you are hurt. The nurse is still there." He looks at me. "Come on. Elle, take Sebastian."

"No." Sebastian stands up. "I'm going home." He lets go of Elle and pushes his way through the crowd.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, but it didn't hurt that much." He smiles at me. "I think I have to go home too."

"If that's the case, I'll have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Pilsburry's office, Grant. First thing in the morning."

"Yes sir."

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Sebastian Williams' POV**

I didn't feel like going to school today, but my bastard mother insisted. It's irritating. My parents are barely home, and they always manage to make the timing perfect; they're always home whenever I hope that they're not.

So here I am, walking towards Mr. Schuester's office. I would have bailed, trust me. But he waited for me in the parking area, and told me that he'd tell Coach Beiste if I didn't show up. He's blackmailing me. But what can I do? I don't want to be kicked off of the team. I'm sure if I was gone, Grant will be taking over as Quarter back, and I'd be so pissed.

"Right on time, Mr. Williams." Ms. Pilsburry, who again was looking uptight and naive, gestures for me to sit down. I glare at both Grant and Mr. Schuester

"So..." Ms. Pilsburry says, as her annoying wide eyes shifts to both Grant and me. "Mr. Schuester explained to me what happened, and I witnessed the terrible—"

"Why are you calling him Mr. Schue?" I randomly ask.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Ms. Pilsburry politely asks. I lean against the chair, and I smile.

"Well aren't the two of you, like, an unmarried, married couple?" I tilt my head, Mr. Schuester heavily sighs.

"Sebastian, please do not change the subject. I am terribly disappointed—"

"Terribly disappointed?" I interrupt. "Who are you? My father? I'm not even in the glee club yet...I don't want to join glee club. You don't have the right to tell me that."

"Sebastian." Ms. Pilsburry calmly says. "We are trying to help you."

"Help me with what? I'm not the weirdo here. I'm a normal high schooler, if anyone needs guidance, it's that misfit sitting next to me. He's the problem child."

I notice Grant clutching his hands.

"Trying to hold back? Of course. You'll never know, maybe glee club can send you to college."

Grant rises from his seat.

"Sit down." Mr. Schuester commands, and the freak obeys.

"I cannot start a glee club with the two of you fighting."

"Please." I reply. "Those clown-looking drag queens, the fat black one and Tony, has this ongoing feud. And if you can't start a glee club with the two of us fighting, then you should let me go."

"No. You'll have to learn your lesson, Grant." Mr. Schuester replies.

"What possible lesson could I get from singing old, girly disco ballads?" I snap.

"There's no such thi—"

"Come on, Mr. Schue. We both know that getting me into the glee club is your desperate act of getting members. With me in it, you're hoping that some will follow. Well guess what, glee club sucks."

"Okay!" Ms. Pilsburry commands. I sense a little bit of irritation. "That's enough, Sebastian." She looks at Grant. "Grant, you may go. Clearly, we can never resolve anything with Mr. Williams' attitude." Grant, who glares at me, thanks Mr. Schuester and her crazy girlfriend, and heads out of the room. She looks at Mr. Schuester. "Will, can you go too, please?" He confusingly stares at her for a second, and decides to follow.

"Sebastian. I know being popular means the world to you—"

"Just get to the point. You want me to meet you everyday, right? For daily sermons?"

"How did you know?" She replies.

"Well I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the misfit here. If there's someone who you should be comforting, it's Grant. I have the perfect life, the perfect high school life, and I don't have some kind of chip on the shoulder." I grab my bag, and I stand up. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

And with that, I turn around and leave.

Stupid Ms. Pilsburry.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**GLEE CLUB LIST**

_Congratulations!_

Ryder Lynn

Marley Rose

Wade Adams

Hayley Reynolds

Charlie Fitton

Evan Douglas

Tony Westerburg

Grant Collins

Andy Johnson

Mikayla Lopez

Brooke Drake

Elle Monroe

Sebastian Williams

_See you all in the choir room, at 4:30 pm!_

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

Marley, Ryder and Unique, along with the ten new glee club members, patiently waited inside the choir room. Much to the three's surprise, Sebastian Williams, who was isolated from the others arrived on time. It was obvious that Sebastian was uninterested, as he was ranting out to his fellow jocks how terrible the glee club was.

(Text Message)

_You guys owe me, big time. We have to put our plan into action, right after this meeting_ – Seb W.

Best friends Andy and Hayley were engaging in a conversation with freshman Charlie Fitton. Grant and Brooke have seemed to get along, while Mikayla and Evan sat quietly in their seats.

"So I after the auditions, I had to rush to scandals..."

"Are you finally giving me something about the guy from scandals?"

Elle and Tony, also isolated from the others, were having their own conversation. Ryder, who was a seat apart, decides to join in. "Um...So who does it feel to be...um...accepted into Glee club?" He asks, and a shocked Tony begins to laugh. Elle, who wasn't pleased with Ryder interrupting, turns to face him.

"Just because we're in the same club, it doesn't mean we're friends." She flashes him a smile, and turns back to Tony.

Ryder, who was a bit offended, stands up and sits next to Unique and Marley. "Well, I tried interacting."

"There are so many others, Ryder, and you chose to talk to those stuck-up snobs. How are you going to talk to next, Sebastian?" Unique tells him, and Ryder shrugs.

"I don't get it." Marley complains. "Why aren't we talking to each other and introducing ourselves? Nobody's playing with the drums, nobody's singing—"

"Because we have snobs in the group." Unique says.

"Stop being bitter, Unique." Ryder replies. "I know you're irritated with the fact that Tony's here—"

"I'm not!" Unique insists. "Look, Marley...this isn't like last year. The previous glee clubbers made as feel welcome, but now they're gone. This is a new glee club, and we barely know each other. You can't expect everyone to be insta-friends."

And with that, Mr. Schuester walks in to the choir room. He takes a deep breath, and smiles at everybody. He was happy, happy that the glee club is back on track.

"Well, welcome, newest glee clubbers!" He tells them, and everyone, excluding Sebastian, claps. "I just wanted to let all of you know that everyone did great. And I'm sure that from what you've watched, you've seen how strong our new glee club is going to be."

"Mr Schue?" Marley Rose raises her hand.

"Yes Marley?"

"I was wondering if we can introduce ourselves. We have freshmen in the group."

"That's a great idea, Marley." Mr. Schuester pulls out a marker. "Well, you all know me. I'm Mr. Schuester." He points at the first girl sitting on the first row. "Let's do this accordingly to how you are seated."

The small, thin latina stands up. Her short, brown hair was held up in a high pony, exactly how Sue Sylvester demands. The girl fixes her cheerios uniform, and faces the others.

"Hi!" She waves at them. "I'm Mikayla Lopez and I'm a freshman."

Two seats away, the pale browned hair boy stands up to introduce himself. "I'm Evan Douglas, and I'm also a freshman." He cheerfully says, and he sits back down. It was obvious that Evan was feeling nervous.

"Hi, I'm Wade Adams, and I'm a junior. I just wanted to inform everyone that sometimes, I go to school in drag. My drag persona is Unique Adams, she's talented...well I'm talented." Tony and Elle snickers from the back, Wade brushes them off. Following Unique were Marley and Ryder consecutively.

Next, to them was a tall, lanky blonde. "I'm Andy Johnson, and I'm a Sophomore." Sebastian Williams begins to laugh.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?" Mr. Schue asks.

Sebastian looks back down at his cellphone. The short girl seated next to Andy quickly stands up. She has chest length black hair with turquoise streaks, and very pale skin. "Hayley Reynolds. I'm also a Sophomore."

Quickly after Hayley, a blonde, athletic built girl, who was taller than the previous, stood up and smiled. "Charlie Fitton, freshman." She had a thick, English accent.

A well-toned, brown-haired boy stands up. He had a noticeable scar above his left eye. "Grant Collins, Junior." Sitting next to him was a pretty raven-hair, around 5'4. "Brooke Drake, I'm also a junior. I was homeschooled, and my parents finally agreed to send me to high school."

At the back row, the beautiful, black-haired cheerleader stands up. Unlike the others, her was worn loose, and not in a ponytail. "Noelle Monroe, Elle. I'm a sophomore." Sitting next to her was a handsome Asian-American. Like his best friend, he had black hair, but painted with a whitish-blonde streak.

"Hello!" The feminine boy exclaims. "I'm Tony Westerburg. I'm a sophomore, and I'm obviously gay. I have an alter-ego, Manila, who's fabulous, fierce and fishy. Note that I'm a classy Drag Queen, and not a trashy one who buys cheap wigs from the local costume shop." He smiles, and sits down. "That's all."

Unique Adams, who did not bother to turn around, silently felt the want to slap him.

And at the furthest corner, sitting alone, Sebastian Williams barely looked up. "Everyone knows me."

"Stand up, and introduce yourself, please." Mr. Schuester, with a warning tone, tells him. He sloppily stands up.

"Sebastian Williams, junior."

As soon as Sebastian sits down, Mr. Schue heads towards the whiteboard.

"Nationals!" He says, as he writes it on the board and encircles it. "This is what we are going after. The previous year, we brought home the Show Choir, National Champ trophy." He points at the large trophy displayed inside the room. "And we are getting it back."

Everyone, except Sebastian, claps.

"So basically, we are to meet in the choir room from four thirty to six, which, I've made sure of it, doesn't affect anyone's schedules. I will be assigning weekly assignments. I usually give the assignments on a Friday, but since our first one may be a bit hard, I decided to give it today, Wednesday. I will be giving the rest of the week for you to prep up for this assignment, consult, ask, get know each other, bond. I am expecting that by Monday, everybody should be ready." He pauses. "By the way, Unique, Marley and Ryder will not be included." The three of them expresses the want to join. "See, I went through your auditions last night."

Mr. Schuester pulls out a sheet of paper.

"For your first assignment, I prepared ten different music genres." He pulls out a pen. "I determined the genre completely opposite to the audition song you showcased, and assigned you with it."

The rest of them confusingly look at Mr. Schue.

"So basically, you're going to assign us a music genre." Elle states.

"Yes...but the genre I assigned is what I think the opposite of you."

The glee clubbers nod.

"Well then, take this down. Hayley, I'm assigning you with R&B...soul."

Hayley's jaw drops. "Mr. Schue, are you telling me that I don't have soul?"

"No!" Mr. Schue laughs. "I'm going for style, not literally the opposite of you. More of the opposite music style...of...you."

The others nod, understanding the assignment.

"Okay, next we have...Charlie. Charlie, I am assigning you with...Broadway."

"Evan, Pop."

"Tony, Rock"

"Grant, Jazz."

"Andy, Metal Rock"

"Mikayla, Disco"

"Brooke, Funk"

"Elle, Country"

"Sebastian, Ballad"

Mr. Schuester smiles, as he watches the others satisfied...or complaining about their assigned genre. He knows the assignment may be a bit hard, but he wanted to challenge them.

"You know, what ever guys. I want that done, and I want all of you ready by Monday. Oh, and you can do anything. You can get the marching band to play, you can perform in the courtyard, you can ask the others to sing back-up, wear costumes...etc. Just inform me before the week ends"

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 7

**Jake Puckerman's POV**

""You know, what ever guys. I want that done, and I want all of you ready by Monday." Mr. Schuester demands, and I hear the newbies complain. I would be complaining too, if I was in that choir room.

I walk away. I admit, I've been listening to the glee meeting. Glee Club was the best part of my freshman year. I left, because of the lose at sectionals and the never-ending taunting. The minute I left the glee club, people respected me again. And as much as I want to join again this year, I don't have the guts.

From the end of the hallway, I hear Mr. Schuester dismissing the glee clubbers early. I run to the other side, not wanting anyone to see me. I don't want anyone to see me lurking around the glee club. I'm a Puckerman. Like what my older brother Noah told me, Puckerman's are Smooth Criminals.

Speaking of my brother, I haven't heard from him, ever since I decided to leave glee club. He tried to convince me to stay, and I kind of called him a messed up pool-boy, and we got into a fight. I feel bad for saying what I said. But hey! What can I do? He's no longer communicating.

I walk towards my locker. Ever since I left glee club, I had all the time in the world. I actually have dance classes at 5:30, and I get to go home and help my mom out. As I reach my locker, I find Ryder leaning against mine. He smiles at me, and I confusingly stare at him.

"Dude, go away. That's my locker."

"I know!" He replies. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Where did he come from? How did he get here so fast.

"You must be wondering how I got here so fast, right?" He grins. I cockingly nod.

"I saw running, as soon as Mr. Schuester dismisses us. I kind of guessed that you were listening...or something. So I ran and took the other way around, to get to your locker faster."

"Well, yes...but no. I wasn't listening. I was there, heard that Mr. Schue dismissed you, and ran. I didn't want to bump into any of you...especially you."

"And Marley."

I push him aside, and I open my locker.

"Dude." He tells me. "We need you in glee club."

"Well, dude." I grab my other things, and I slam my locker. "I don't need the glee club."

And with that, I leave. As much as I want to re-join, I can't. My pride tells me not to.

I can't.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Evan Douglas' POV**

Well...that wasn't fun...at all.

I walk out of the choir room, after a 30-minute, boring meeting. I know that it's the first, and that everyone's trying to know each other. But the thing is, nobody's really trying to know each other.

The choir room was divided. They had their friends, and they only interacted with their friends. Sebastian wasn't even paying attention. He looked bored and forced, why is he even in glee club? There was something that Grant Collins said during their epic fight, but I didn't understand. I went to the choir room early, with high hopes that I could start a conversation with somebody, and then as everyone comes in, they join in and we're all friends.

I just pictured it to be that way.

I arrived the earliest, and next to me was the latina cheerleader. She had a 'don't talk to me' face, so I couldn't approach her. Then Grant and the new girl came in and had their own conversation. And then Charlie, who I thought was the easiest to talk to since she's also a freshman. But I hesitated, as I tried to sit next to her. When I was about to stand up, Andy and his best friend walked in. Then Elle and Tony, which is understandable. And Marley, Unique and Ryder...then Sebastian.

I couldn't even remember the names of the others.

"Hey Glooser!" One of the jocks...one of Sebastian's minions...calls out my name. My eyes widen, I had no intention of starting a fight.

"Y-yes" I replied, as I found myself stammering.

"Where's Sebastian?" He asked, sounding furious.

"I-I don't know." They sigh and shove me, and then they walk away. I lose balance, and I fall on the floor. It didn't hurt that much, but it was irritating.

"Gosh, are you ok?" I look up, and see the latina cheerleader rushing to my side. "Are you hurt?"

"No.." I reply, as I stand up.

"That was close." She says. "You know, you shouldn't let them bully you."

"Well they're twice my size."

"Stop exaggerating."She sarcastically replies. "He's not twice yours size. A half, or something."

I laugh, and her gaze lowers. I stop smiling.

"I was serious. Don't ever laugh at me when I'm trying to help." And she rolls her eyes, folds her arms, and she walks away.

Well, that was awkward.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Elle Monroe's POV**

"Honey, what the hell am I going to do with Country?" I exclaim, irritated with the genre Mr. Schuester gave me. Give me Rock, give me R&B...just not Country!

"Come on, Country's not that bad!" Tony replies. "I mean I got Rock, and I kind of don't do Rock...which is the point of the assignment. Mr. Schuester wants us to do the genres he thinks we seldom do. And it's perfect. I've never heard you sing country, aside from the T-Swift songs on the radio. I've never done Rock—"

"Hey Elle!" A loud, husky voice calls out. I turn, and I see Sebastian's minions approaching. Tony grabs my hand, and holds it tight.

"What?" I angrily reply. The last thing I want is Sebastian bugging me. I'm tired of it.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's no longer my boyfriend, and I'm sure he has made that clear."

"Go away, Fag." He shoves Tony aside, and takes a step closer to me.

"Go away, Pig." I tell him, and the others laugh.

"Sebastian dumped you, right? Maybe we should go—"

"Hey!" An angered Sebastian interrupts, and pushes him away. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" His minion..well, former...replies. "Dude, are you out of your mind? What got into? You're joining loser club, for this unworthy girl?"

"Dude, what is the problem." Sebastian replies. "Go away...or maybe you forgot that I have strings on you" He turns to the others. "All of you." Andrew, the one who pushed Tony does not move, but the others do. "Go! Or else...I'll—"

"Fine!" Andrew screams at him, and then turns to the others. "Ya'll are cowards. Listen, Sebastian. We're your friends, and this little stunt to win a girl's heart back, the one you dumped, is not worth it. If you value your status here—"

"Go. Now." Sebastian commands. Andrew looks at me for a second, and then walks away. Tony, who was just as shocked as I was, grabs my hand and pulls me away from Sebastian.

"Come on Elle, The last thing I want is for you to be hanging around that jerk."

I follow Tony, but I couldn't help it. I look back at Sebastian, who was looking at us, frustrated. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I feel guilty.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Mikayla Lopez's POV**

The jocks in this school are all stupid.

Why are they picking on everybody? This morning, there was this jock who was about to slushie me. He walked next to me and told me how green would compliment my Cheerios outfit. If I didn't have my death glare on, I'm sure he would have slushied me. If they did, I would have probably taken them down. I don't care if their twice my size.

And the losers in this school are also, stupid.

Why are they letting the jocks pick on them? They complain about how miserable they are, but they're not doing anything to pull them out of their misery.

They're all stupid. Good thing I'm not.

"Hey Spick." I look around, since I was pretty much the only one in the hallways, I respond.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well do you see someone else?" Kitty Wilde, the meanest cheerleader in the squad, walks up to me with a pissed face, and her arms crossed.

"Did you just call me Spick?"

"Do you know what Spick is?"

"No—" I reply.

"Well google it, Chicah." She smirks. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't like you—"

"You don't like everybody."

"Not true." She rolls her eyes. "Stop talking or else I'll send that Guachupine face of yours back to Hispanic, dirty side of Lima."

"I'm not going to—"

"Shut it greaser." She takes a step forward. "You're getting on my nerves, and you wouldn't want that. If I mess with people, I mess with people...big time. So if you want peace, don't ever cross me, Spick. Just because you're Santana's younger cousin doesn't make you somebody...in fact...it makes you a nobody. You're weak, Spick."

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Andy Johnson's POV**

Glee Club dismissal was a couple of minutes early, so Hayley and I decided to walk on our way home. I am really thankful for Hayley. Her family welcomed me into their home, and ever since then, my life got better.

"I still can't believe Mr. Schuester gave me R&B. I got R&B in the bag, I can do soul. I thought it was a bit insulting." She complains, and I let out a faint laugh.

"Well, it's way better than my Metal Rock. I mean, come on. You know I don't do that kind of music. Sure, I love listening to it...but I don't know if I'm capable of doing it. Unlike you, you're a natural. You can do Rock, you can do R&B...you can even do Disco!"

"Hmm...I'm not sure if I'm that good with Disco." She replies, and I laugh. "You know what, you're really good at R&B...and I'm good with Rock, we could give each other tips."

"Oh come on, Hayley. Even if you're not good at Rock, I'm sure you'll be giving me tips...loads of tips."

"True...true. But, still! How about I pick your song, and you pick my song?"

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea. I fear the song you're going to give me."

"I'm not going to give you something that you'll suck at. I'll choose wisely. And it would be fun, and you're an expert with R&B, me Rock. Perfect match."

Yeah. Perfect Match.

"Yeah...but—"

"But what now?"

I think for something to say, and then I shrug it off. "Fine."

"Yes!" Hayley pulls me into a hug, and then pulls away. "I swear to help you rock that Metal Rock."

"That doesn't make sense—"

"Come on!" He pulls my hand. "Let's head over to the music store and look for tracks."

"Now? It's only Wednesday!"

"If you want to nail Metal Rock, we should have started yesterday.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Brooke Drake's POV**

As much as I know nothing about the genre Mr. Schue assigned me, I'm definitely excited. It's not that I don't know anything, but who does? Funk's old, who does funk these days? We're no longer in that era.

Due to me being new here, I have no idea where to go. I don't know where I can get music sheets, so I decided to look in the school's library. Grant Collins told me so, stating that the library has many old, good music. He was supposed to accompany me, but cancelled during the last minute. He also told me that the librarian always forgets to lock the library doors, which enables everyone to sneak in after class hours.

I walk into the library, and spot Sebastian Williams-the bully I kind-of-pissed off. I'm proud of myself for standing up to him, but a part of me's freaked out. He's the guy everyone fears, and I'm not into those clichés but its high school.

He glances at me, and smiles.

"Brooke Drake, right?"

I smile back at him, stunned.

"You're the girl who humiliated me in the locker room." He coldly says, the smile doesn't fade. I doubt Sebastian would attack me, or something. Oh god what do I do.

"I'm sorry." He tells me, as he puts down the music sheets he had. "I can be a bit jerky sometimes."

Sometimes? A bit jerky? Seriously?

"Are you going to look for songs for Mr. Schuester's stupid assignment?"

"If you find it stupid, why are you spending time researching?" I finally reply, as I slowly walk in. I doubt he'll do anything, or else..

"Curiosity, I guess. I know a lot of things, but I have no clue what a ballad is. I was assigned with a ballad" He browses through another section, and I slowly do the same.

Minutes of awkward silence passes, and I decide to speak up.

"I think I'm also sorry for what I—"

"You're forgiven." He replies, calmly. This made my head tilt. I barely see Sebastian smiling (not smirking), and speaking with a nice tone. "You have no idea how impressed I was. No one stands up to me, sometimes I actually ask myself why. It was pleasant." And then the smile turns into a smirk. "But try that again, and I'm not going to let it pass. Even if you're a girl."

"Excuse me, but I can stand up to you anytime. And I don't care if you-"

"Sure. Do what you want."

He shakes his head, grabs a cd from the shelf, and heads to the music player. He turns to me. "I know we're not friends or anything, I mean you barely know me...but would you mind singing this with me? It's popular, I doubt you don't know it. Plus it would be good, since we've done zero singing in glee club."

"No way. I'm not going to—"

"Even I know the song, and I hate oldies."

The music plays, and Sebastian begins humming the instrumental. I grab a book labelled funk.

Sebastian:

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through_

I couldn't help myself, and I smile. I don't like Sebastian, but this was a bit nice.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in you smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you_

Brooke and Sebastian:

_Strangers in the night  
Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away and_

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night

He pulls me, twirls me around, and he lets go.

This was...nice.


	12. Author's Note - continuing this SYOC

**Author's Note:**

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. I was really busy, and I barely had the time to write and watch tv. It's already summer (in our country) and since I had the time, I marathoned all the glee episodes that I missed. Then I remembered this syoc and decided that I should continue it. I wanted to inform y'all that I am going to continue this story, and I will be posting 2 (possibly 3) chapters to make it up. I hope you all can still stick around and read it, I have so many awesome ideas coming up. I don't know how often I am going to be updating, but I will. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, and please review more :)


	13. Chapter 8

**Tony Westerburg's POV**

"Elle, whatever. I don't know why you called me for advice, if you're not going to listen to my advice. Call Sebastian if you want to. If you called for approval, then I'm sorry sweetheart but I do not approve." I turn off my cell phone, knowing that she would try to call me again.

As much as I love Elle, I hate the fact that she's so reckless. She's a walking mess. She's asking me if I would approve of her calling Sebastian, to thank him. Of course I wouldn't approve. Elle broke up with him, and she should stop pinning over Sebastian.

Elle breaking up with Sebastian was probably one of the stupidest decisions she has ever made.

Sebastian may be a big bully, but he's very genuine. He was really into Elle and he still is, and he was a perfect boyfriend to Elle. Reckless Elle's afraid of commitment, of something real. Maybe she thought scoring Mr. Popular didn't mean anything else than constant flirting and goofing off. Elle was wrong. Sebastian wanted something real.

And maybe telling Elle to break up with him wasn't the right move. But what is the right move? I hate Sebastian, I hate how he bullies people (including me)...but he's a great guy. Elle never saw what was inside of Sebastian. She doesn't deserve Sebastian.

Sebastian needs someone who could see through him, who could really understand him, who could love him.

I like-I love him. I love Sebastian. I've been in love with him since Freshman year.

Falling flat on my bed, I shrug off the guilt. Elle's my best friend, and I feel guilty...I sabotaged a relationship that could have worked...lasted. But how about me? How about what I felt? Elle's beautiful, she's respected, she's popular. Look at me. I'm gay. And a drag queen. And a freak.

A freak.

My telephone rings, and knowing who it was, I roll my eyes and pick it up.

"Look Elle—"

"Hey Tony"

I quickly sit up. "Who's this?"

"Dustin?"

"I'm sorry, Dustin who?"

"Dustin...from Dalton?"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Sebastian Williams' POV**

A few seconds after the song ends I end up letting go of Brooke. But there was something odd that made me pull her into a long, nice kiss.

She looks at me, stunned, as she slowly pulls away. With the same amount of shock, I let go of her. And then she wraps her arms around me and kisses me, I couldn't help myself and I return the kiss. I lead her to the coach, and we continue making out.

As soon as Brooke regains her senses, she quickly pulls away with a worried look on her face.

Shocked, I raise both of my eyebrows, and my I smile. I begin laughing, and Brooke buries her head on the couch.

"Well I guess I'm good with Ballads"

Brooke punches me on my left elbow, hard.

"Hey! It's not a big deal."

"Well it is to me." Brooke replies.

"Come on. The song got us into the flirty romantic mood. It was just a kiss."

"No, Sebastian, you don't understand. I don't want my kisses to be just kisses. I don't kiss anyone because I feel like it. I'm not like you, or half of the Mckinley High population. I don't do hook-ups. I don't do this. And I blame you because you pulled me in first."

"Because I read it in your eyes, you wanted me to kiss you."

"God Sebastian, I was emoting to the song!"

"Oh." I look down. "The kiss was an accident. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. I don't like you, and I definitely don't like kissing you."

This was honestly getting annoying but a part of me's saluting her. Half of the girls in Mckinley would be willing to throw their selves to any guy, anytime. She's right. "Well what can I do to make it better?"

She doesn't respond. I move closer.

"I think I understand" I tell her, smiling a bit. "That's exactly how I felt last year. At some point, I wanted that. But look at what it did to me. I was too focused on looking for something real, I ended up being a heartbreaker. Now look, I'm heartbroken."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't get it."

"I'm sure you will." I reply, and for a few minutes, we remain silent.

"That was very...vulnerable." Brooke slowly says. I smile.

"Well if you tell anyone, I'm going to barge into the girls' locker room, and humiliate you, so bad." Brooke begins to laugh and I laugh with her. "Tell you what. I'm starving, and I know a restaurant down town that sells really scrumptious burgers. A fifteen minute drive and I'm heading over. Maybe you would—"

My phone begins to ring. A phone call from Elle.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Brooke tells me, probably disturbed with the ringing.

"I want to." I stand up, and I grab my bag.

"You should." She grabs her bag. "And I have to go. Since you ended up making me sing with you, I wasn't able to find a Funk song."

"You're forgiven. Thank you for helping me with mine—"

"You should answer that." She tentatively smiles, and then hurries out of the library.

I look at my phone, I don't want to answer it. I didn't expect Elle would call me right away. But if I didn't take this, I doubt Elle would call me again.

"Hello? Elle?"

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Hayley Reynolds' POV**

Hanging out with Andy is one of the best highlights of my day. Andy's like a...brother to me. He lives in my house, he's a best friend to me...he's one of the most important people in my life. What happened to Andy is heartbreaking, but I guess it was a blessing too. Our family is taking care of Andy, and he definitely gets a long with us, so well.

"Are you ready for the song that I chose for you?" I ask him, as I pull out my speakers and plug in my ipod.

"I don't know Hayley. I know how you think...you probably chose something that I would be uncomfortable with."

"Don't be such a coward, Andy. I think that was the purpose of the assignment, to pull us out of our comfort zones." I scroll through my playlist. "And I think you'll like the song I chose for you." I press play. "Iron Maiden."

We begin listening to the song, as I bang my head to the song and lipsync to the music. I love this song so much, I wish I was the one doing Heavy Metal Rock. I'm sure I would've killed it.

Andy grabs my ipod and pauses the song. "I don't know-"

"Andy!" I press play again. "Why are you so scared of this song? This edgy rock 'n' roll is everything you are not, and it's fine to be this edgy guy."

"I just...it's not me..."

"It's just one assignment, Mr. Schue's testing our...variety. Eventually we will have to sing punk rock in glee club." He sadly agrees, and I crawl next to him. "Look, it's just a song. The key to singing rock successfully is if you have fun and believe that you're a rock star. If you believe that you rule while singing the song, everyone will believe it too." I grab the music sheet. "Now study it. And don't worry. If you want I can co-play the guitar with you, and I can lend you one of my electric guitars."

Andy's face lights up, and he smiles at me. "You would lend me your guitar?"

"Of course! You have to kill it though."

"I just think it's a bit unfair. You're singing R&B, you love R&B."

"Maybe Mr. Schuester thought I didn't" I reply. "And I think he was judging it from our auditions. And look at what I'm wearing...I don't look like I would sing R&B"

"Really?" He laughs. "I don't think so.."

"Because you know me, Andy" I playfully punch his left shoulder. "But seriously, I'll help you."

"If that's the case..." Andy stands up and pulls me up. "Teach me everything I need to know, rockstar. Turn me into a rockstar!"

I begin laughing at his sudden interest, and I walk over to my guitars, and I pick the two guitars that we we're going to use. "Andrew Christopher Johnson...Let's Rock 'n' Roll."

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Grant Collins' POV**

Struggling 3 jobs while studying is definitely crazy for a 17-year old, especially for a messed up one like me. Sebastian's right, I'm not rich like him, I don't have anything...except for this dissected frog in front of me.

As I mentioned, I have 2 day time jobs, and one night time. I work at the Lima Bean as both a bartender, and a janitor. Then I work as an assistant to our Biology teacher, and by assistant I mean I clean up the mess inside the Biology lab. It's crappy, but it pays for my needs.

I shouldn't have joined glee club, because now I'm worrying about the assignment too. I think I felt guilty, or..I don't know..maybe I loved music.

As clichéd as this may sound, music is my therapy. I love it. I love music. Music makes me happy.

As for the glee club assignment, I probably should sing 'Dream a little Dream of Me, It's kind of like the only Jazz song I like. I begin singing the song, as I finish cleaning up inside the Biology lab.

_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you".  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree, "Dream a little dream of me".  
Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me._

Unaware that I left the door open, I hear a somehow angry knock.

I turn around and see the Head Cheerio Kitty Wilde, with an eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips and her eyes puffy.

Believe it or not, I dated Kitty. Last year, it was a couple of months after she left the glee club. We started fooling around...it started here..in this Biology room. I recall her leaving her cellphone and that she came back for it. She was crying when she got here, and then we started talking. For a whole week Kitty and I bonded. She ignored me during class hours, but she would be here during the night, helping me arrange the Biology lab.

A month later we started dating. It was the highlight of my stay here in Mckinley. We were having a blast.

And then all of a sudden she dumped me. I don't know why, she just did. She stopped talking to me, she stopped coming here. I tried to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong, but she never talked to me.

it felt like ages ago, before she last came here.

Without saying anything, she walks directly to one of the tables, peeks under the desk, and then moves onto the others.

"Are you looking for something?" I awkwardly tell her. Kitty stares at me for a minute, and the docks under the tables, looking for something.

Remembering the cellphone I found earlier I walk over to the Professor's desk and I pull out the phone.

"Is this yours?"

Kitty looks up, gives out a sigh of relief, and grabs the cellphone. I guess she changed phones, no wonder I couldn't contact her.

"Don't worry I didn't browse through it."

"You joined glee club?" She asks me.

"I did...are you ok?"

"Did Mr. Schuester give you Jazz?"

I raise an eyebrow. How did she know about that? Kitty was no longer in the glee club, where did that information come from?

"I thought you're no longer in the glee club?"

"I'm not! But I have friends in the glee club, and I overheard a conversation between them." Kitty immediately defends herself.

Observing Kitty, it was obvious that something was bothering her. The last time I saw her crying, she told me her parents were getting a divorce, and that she used the opportunity to grab the phone she left to leave the house.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I lost my phone, obviously." She angrily replies.

"That was the exact same thing you told me, before breaking down and opening about your parents." My eyes widen. "You're crying because you miss the glee club!'

Kitty takes a step back, and then rolls her eyes. "Do you really think I would cry over glee club?"

"Well how did you know about the assignment?"

"I told you I have friends in Glee club!"

"Really? Who?"

"Santana's cousin...Elle...Tony...Ryder." She shrugs it off. "Whatever. I came here for my phone" Kitty storms off, but I try to talk to her.

"Kitty wait!"

Kitty stops by the door, her back turned away from me.

"Can we talk...you know...about—"

"If you're doing Jazz, the songs of Ray Charles suit you. Dream a little Dream is overused." And with that, she storms out of the room, barely even looking at me, without another word. I let out a loud sigh.

Kitty's impossible to figure out, she's vile, she's...impossible. We dated ages ago, but for some silly reason, everything about Kitty keeps her on my mind.

Ray Charles...huh.

* * *

**So...that was it! Review please! I absolutely loved writing the GrantXKitty scene. It was supposed to be Brooke who sees Grant in the Biology room, but for some reason, I thought Kitty would be a better fit. I love it! Please Review, and I really apologize for the long update. Please stick around :)**


	14. Chapter 9

**Charlie Fitton's POV**

Today is the week that the glee club will perform Mr. Schuester's assigned music genres, and I'm both excited, and nervous. We received an email from Mr. Schue that we should submit our music sheets today and the idea/place/time/extra props + back-up, but we can perform the song anytime within this week. He also told us that we can throw in extravagance or anything we would like to add.

My assigned genre was broadway, and I know Mr. Schue made it clear that props or set or costumes were optional, my genre screams spectacle. I was excited to perform my song today, but now I feel obligated to live up to the Broadway magnificence.

However, how I was going to present my glee club assignment was nothing compared to the emotional torture Mckinley High inflicted on almost all of the freshmen. Entering the lunch room and looking for a place to sit down was one of the most awkward, and painful things a british-accented freshman had to endure. The lunch room was a bit divided. Although we don't have cliques like in Mean Girls, we kind of have label-less cliques. We don't have snobby Rich girls like 'The Plastics', but we have Miss Kitty Wilde, who was 3x meaner than the actual Mean Girls.

Well I have to say, Mckinley High is slightly better. At least nobody's beating me up and breaking my ribs...at least not yet, I guess. Maybe if I become more open and vocal about who I am...I don't know. Will I be treated worse? Back at England, before my 'true self' was revealed, I was popular. I'm a loser here, if I reveal myself...god.

Whatever, at least for this moment the question is, where am I going to sit?

"Charlie!" Wondering if it was me the voice was calling, I turn around, and I see Marley Rose, sitting at the farthest spot in the room, waving at me.

Marley Rose. She is definitely one of the sweetest people I've met in my whole life. After I joined the Glee Club, Marley made me feel really welcome. She gave me a tour of the school, and even gave me advice on picking out a song for glee club.

"Well that resolved my dilemma"

"Dilemma?" Ryder, who was sitting next to Unique and Marley asked, as he gave space for me.

"I was actually pawning over where I was going to sit." I begin laughing, as Unique gives me a sympathetic look.

"We've been there hunty, we still are."

"Notice how we are divided like Mean girls, but we don't label ourselves." I turn to look at the other tables.

"The Center Table...Kitty and Sebastian's group of friends. Smirking jocks, cheerleaders who are agreeing to every bitchy comment Kitty's making." Kitty briefly looks over at our table, and then quickly looks away.

"The not-so-popular Jocks and Cheerleaders, The geeks, the geeker-than-geeks, the band geeks..us.." I point at a different table. "Jake Puckerman and the really rebellious rebels, the Goths who aren't really that gothic, the rejects..." And then I look outside, with the Courtyard in clear view. "And then everyone else who does not want to be involved are outside or eating somewhere else."

"Well, I guess every high school can relate to Mean Girls. There will always be that Mean group that'll make everyone feel inferior." Unique comments. "

_(at the Courtyard)_

**Tony Westerburg's POV**

"YOU REALLY CALLED SEBASTIAN?" I freak out feeling a pang of jealousy, as Elle pulls me down and forces me to shut up.

"Tony! I know it was stupid, I thought about it...that's why I just thank him, and then I hung up." She simply replies, as she looks from side to side.

"Look Elle, do whatever you want...but I have to tell you...you ended things with Sebastian, so please stop it." I sigh. "You're hurting him."

"Since when did you care if I was hurting Sebastian?"

"Since you've been acting jerky and calling him to hurt him on purpose!"

"I'm not!" She quickly defends herself. "I was simply being thankful, you have to admit, the gesture was really sweet. I know Sebastian's naturally romantic but I never thought he would join glee club and stand up to his friends just to...well...impress me."

She's right. Sebastian was being sweet. I love Elle, but she and Sebastian don't fit well. I know I don't have a chance over him but I would want to see him happy with a much more committed girl, not Elle. I'm sure as soon as someone as charming as Sebastian sweeps Elle off her feet she would forget about him in a minute. He needs someone more...genuine. Elle is one of the most kind-hearted people I've met but she can be really icy. He needs someone like...Marley...I guess.

"Can we stop talking about Sebastian?" I finally speak up. Elle lets out a sigh, and shrugs off the topic. "Dustin, this guy I met at Scandals, called me..."

A suddenly interested Elle lets out a squeal—"Ad before you react, Elle, I bailed on him. I rejected hi offer to hangout."

Elle's mood suddenly drops, as her eyebrow raises. "Why would you do that?!"

Because I'm in love with Sebastian. "Because I didn't feel like it."

Before Elle could say something, my cellphone rings, and I take a phone call from my mother as the perfect chance to avoid an argument with Elle.

"Sorry Elle! I have to answer this..." And with that, I grab my bag and I rush inside. Leaving Elle alone, with my trash.

I'm feeling guilty...I do...I'm sabotaging Elle. But..I need to be selfish. Elle can get anyone, I'm gay! I'll help her with anyone...just not Sebastian. Not Sebastian. I feel awful...but sometimes, selfishness...is the only way to make yourself feel better.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Evan Douglas' POV**

Wow.

Things still suck.

You know what I expected? That those jocks would finally stop picking on me, considering that there are hundreds of nerds here. But I don't know, they really love bullying me.

Another reason why I get so bullied is because I'm a nerd. People say I don't look like a nerd, which causes the bullies to call me a freak, which makes me end up in the dumpsters. But what can I do? I've tried fighting back, but it caused me days of painful walking. I love math, I love reading, I love studying, why cant they just, leave me alone?

"MS. MIKAYLA LOPEZ, YOU ARE LATE.. , and today? If you want to skip classes you should've decided not to show up. You cheerleaders are very disrespectful. I am not tolerating. This is your last warning Ms. Lopez, now sit down! God, I was hoping you and your cousin Santana were different" An upset Mrs Hagberg scolds the cheerio who just entered. She looks down, deciding not to explain.

Mikayla slowly scans the room, looking for a place to sit. Yesterday she ended up sitting in front, she looked devastated. The only seats left were two at the back, one right on front of Mrs Hagberg, and the one in the middle, next to my seat.

"Mikayla hurry, pick a seat so I could list it down! I decided to make these seats permanent, so that I wouldn't have a hard time figuring who's sitting where." Mrs Hagberg snaps. Mikayla stands there for a minute, and she takes the seat next to mine.

"Fuck you.." I swear I heard her mutter. I glance at her, obviously she was very pissed.

There is something confusing about Mikayla.

She acts like a second-rate Kitty but she's in Glee Club. She helps me, and then when I try to talk to her in Glee club, she snobs me.

Yes. I joined glee club.

Well I wanted to! And I needed something to write on my extra-curricular activities. I almost failed last year, for not joining any clubs except for the Mathletes. I had to join Synchronized Swimming, which, was a disaster. Coach Roz was horrible. There was one time, she had her cheerios watch rehearsals. All the cheerleaders laughed at us as they waited for their coach to finish. That was honestly, depressing.

Mikayla taps on my shoulder, and it took me a minute to process. I was blankly staring at the floor, she had to tap me again.

"Huh?" I snap, realizing that I was a bit zoned out.

"E, right?"

"What?" I stare at her, confused and blank.

She crosses her eyebrows, and she leans in and whispers. "You're name's Mason, right?"

"Uh..no." I whisper back. "My name's Evan."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, can we switch places? I'm having a hard time. I need to sit next to the window. You're my assigned lab partner, right?"

Oh, right. I almost forgot that I was assigned as Evan's lab partner. She barely knew my name, and she was barely listening. She made me do all the work yesterday while she had her earphones on, stating that she was studying her routine for the cheerios audition.

"Sorry, I think Mrs Hagberg would notice. She listed it down."

Mikaya rolls her eyes and pretends to stare at the board. I do the same. I glance at the lesson, and knowing that I already studied it during the summer, I turn back to doodling on my notebook.

The she taps me again, and I turn to her, slightly annoyed.

"Tomorrow, at the library, after classes. I wasn't able to help out. My lab paper's data less."

"No need, I can finish it by myself." I reply, whispering.

"No, I need to do my part. And I need to copy the data's I missed, so bring your lab paper tomorrow."

"I can't." I reply.

"Martin—"

"Evanl" I correct her, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm doing my glee club assignment today. You shold understand, you're in glee club...right?" She begins looking at me sadly...

"Fine"

I nod and she turns back to the board. I continue doodling, waiting for Mrs Hagberg to teach me something harder.

Wait, what? Did she say she was doing her glee club assignment? I FORGOT ABOUT THE GLEE CLUB ASIGNMENT!

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

"I decided to spice up this assignment! I asked the help of our old ND members to grade your performances, and give out comments." I tell them, as I hand out the grading cards. "I have your music sheets in, and your ideas in...and according to the planning sheets I've read, Mikayla Lopez is ready to perform her song."

The rest of the glee club members in the choir room, except Sebastian Williams, begin to clap as Mikayla takes center.

"Mr Schuester gave me Disco. And because everything was optional I decided to just, simply wow everyone with my awesome dance moves and voice." Mikayla signals to the band, and they begin playing.

Mikayla starts swaying to the disco tune of the song.

"Oh! And I'm singing Knock on Wood by Eddie Floyd."

Mikayla: _I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
that I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby._

_I'm not superstitious about ya_  
_but I can't take no chance._  
_I got me spinnin', baby,_  
_you know I'm in a trance._  
_'Cause your love is better_  
_than any love I know._  
_It's like thunder and lightning,_  
_the way you love me is frightening._  
_You better knock, knock on wood, baby._

_It's no secret about it,_  
_that woman is my loving cup_  
_'cause she sees to it_  
_that I get enough._  
_Just one touch from here,_  
_you know it means so much._  
_It's like thunder and lightning,_  
_the way you love me is frightening._  
_You better knock, knock on wood, baby._

_You better knock, knock, knock on wood ..._

**Mr. Schuester**: "Mikayla, you gave me too much attitude. Your singing, no doubt, was great, but you failed to give me that disco-vibe. However...I still loved it, it was a different interpretation to the song. Well done. You remind me so much of Santana, and I believe you can be greater than her"

**Grade**: 3/5

**Ryder Lynn**: "I have to disagree with Mr. Schue, I think you did the disco vibe perfectly."

**Grade**: 5/5

**Marley Rose**: That was a rendition I've never heard or seen before. I loved the attitude.

**Grade**: 5/5

**Unique Adams**: (not saying anything, and with a bitchy expression on her face)

**Grade**: 2/5

**Mikayla Lopez** (Disco): 15/20

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Grant Collins' POV**

Today is the day that I plan to perform my glee club song, which is a stupid thing, because I have no clue how to get Kitty to listen to the song.

I'm honestly over Kitty, but she'll always have a special place in...well...I don't want to sound cheesy but it's the truth...Kitty will always have a special place in my heart. And her suggestion on my Jazz song was brilliant, plus maybe I could get her to rejoin?

Kitty's one of...Kitty's the meanest girl in Mckinley but she's actually nice. Maybe if you get to see her vulnerable side.

I tried talking to her, I wanted to invite her to watch me sing, but as usual...she ignored me. I still don't know why she's ignoring me, and I'm intrigued. I guess that describes how I feel. Kitty stopped seeing me in secret, for no reason. I'm intrigued...yeah.

Now plan 2 was to get help from one of Kitty's close friends. But the only people I know Kitty opens to is formerly Marley, and me. She's also very close to Sebastian...but me and Sebastian are not exactly on good terms. He..or maybe I might end up punching his smirking ass-face, again. So I'm not asking him for help. Never in a million years even if I'm desperate.

So here I am, leaving first period early and waiting for Elle Monroe by her locker. Yes I'm desperate...but not crazy desperate that I'll ask help from Sebastian...just desperate. It's been a while, but I recall Kitty mentioning that she and Elle bonded over a few things.

"2 minutes..." I whisper to myself, staring at my watch. I'm over Kitty, but I want to fix things between us.

Or maybe I'm not. Or maybe I am. I don't know.

The bell finally rings and the students rush out of the classrooms. Pretending to play it cool, I step aside and I lean against the locker next to Elle's. After a few seconds of waiting, the I notice the raven-haired cheerio walking to her locker.

She walks directly to her locker, opens it, and ignores my presence. Not knowing how to start the conversation I move closer to her, awkwardly glancing around. It's not a secret that Sebastian's possessive over her. I don't want to be involved in that fight...or any fight related to Sebastian.

She finally notices me and returns my awkward stare with an equally awkward one,

"Excuse me?" Elle blurts out. "You're Grant, right?"

"You know me?" I reply, a bit shocked that she knows me. Well, why wouldn't she? We're in the glee club together, and I was the one her ex was punching right in front of her.

"Duh?" She replies, with a confused look on her face.

"So...how...are you?"

Elle slams her locker, grabs my left arm, and pulls me aside. "Why are you talking to me?" She snarkingly replies. I let go of my hand, I grab hers, and I pull her into a random, empty classroom.

She quickly lets go, looking startled and surprised. "What are you doing?"

I take a deep breath, as I close the class room door.

"Look..this is really random—"

"Duh, I'm freaking out!" Elle, sounding freaked out, replies.

"No!" I tell her, trying to reassure her. "I just, want to ask you a few questions."

"Then ask it! You're really scaring me, we could talk outside—"

"Look" I interrupt. "It took me a lot of confidence...and a wee bit of desperation to come up and talk to you, so please hear me out."

Elle crosses her arms and takes a seat, giving me a signal to talk.

"You and Kitty are..friends, right?"

Elle nods.

"I mean friends, friends?"

She nods again.

"I mean..you two are really close, right?"

"We used to be. But then we drifted apart, it was after Tony left the cheerios and I remained friends with him."

"Ok—"

"I know about that...thing between you and Kitty."

"She told you that we dated?"

Elle raises an eyebrow. "She told me that you two were secretly friends, and she thinks hanging out with you's fun...but she didn't tell me that you two dated." She nods. "She was in love with Jake then."

The last part...well..kind of sucks...but hey. I'm over Kitty. I just want to resolve it. "Well Elle I need—"

"Why now?" Elle interrupts.

"What?"

"Obviously you dragged me here to ask help from me...why now? That thing between you and Kitty was over a year...or like...9 months or less...ago. And I don't think I can help you, we're friends but we no longer talk. We smile at each other but we're no longer close."

"Just now...because I tried talking to her for weeks and she didn't so I gave up, and that we kind of had a déjà-vu-ish encounter a couple of nights ago—"

"And memories started poofing up?"

"You can say that."

"Grant, I would help you with Kitty, but like I said we've drifted apart." She sympathetically looks at me, and judging from the way she was looking—

"Just to make it clear, I no longer have feelings for Kitty. I just want to resolve things."

Elle laughs, and walks towards the door. "Whatever."

"Wait! Elle" She stops and turns back at me. "Can you at least tell her to come to the auditorium when glee club practice starts? When I perform my song for the assignment?"

Elle stares at me, and remains silent for a couple of seconds, and then she smiles. "I can't promise you anything...but because I think you're sweet. I'll see what I can do."

And with that, Elle leaves the room, leaving me alone in an empty classroom, as usual. Doing this for a girl's pathetic, but Kitty's a friend. I just want to resolve this.

I really want to.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Brooke Drake's POV**

It has been a few days but I honestly still can't get over that kiss I had with Sebastian. It's not that I'm into him, I just find it really weird.

All of my high school life, obviously except for now, I was homeschooled. I don't have much boy friends, I never had a boyfriend, and I've always imagined that I would share my first kiss with someone sweet, compassionate and kind...which is everything Sebastian is not.

Now I was thinking, what if it was all a ploy to get back at me? I did punch Sebastian, and he did promise that he'll get me. Maybe, but he was in the library first. He didn't know I was going there. The only person I told that I was hanging out late at the library was Grant, and I doubt Grant told Sebastian anything.

Why did he kiss me? The song was moving?

And ever since that night, we've been acting like nothing happened. It's probably not a big deal to Sebastian, but it is to me. I don't know what to do. I don't want to talk to him, but I want him to apologize for what he did.

What I miss the most about homeschool? No boy drama.

Speaking of boy drama, Grant was acting weird today. He is probably my closest friend so far, and I would've loved to talk to him, but he seemed...zoned out. He left first period 5 minutes earlier, and he seemed nervous and excited. I wonder what was going on.

I've been here for a while but I still don't have a close girl friend. Someone who I can talk to about boys for hours, or someone that will give me a facial, or sleepovers...or some of those other things best friends do on movies. And I really need someone to walk with me everyday down this crowded Mckinley halls.

I hate walking through the halls, but it is the only way I could get to class. The room's divided yet so united. I feel like I'm walking through a covered jungle, passing through animals that are not in plain sight, but you know they are...I couldn't explain it. But i know walking alone suck-

"Watch it!" The raspy voice complains as soon as I bump into him. Well I'm not surprised, I was looking down to avoid eye contact with anyone especially-

"Oooh Sebastian" One of the jocks tease out, and I quickly regain composure as soon as I realize that I bumped into Sebastian. "Looks like the girl who punched you is challenging you to a round 2"

Opting to ignore any form of fight with the jocks, barely looking at them, I walk away. It was better to avoid than to cause trouble.

"Hey Brooke!" Sebastian trails behind me, as I refuse to turn at him. "Wait up!"

And as soon as I know it, Sebastian was walking next to me.

"I'm really really sorry, about the other night. I just found out that you we're homeschooled all your life..I hope I wasn't your first kiss. Because it would be really cra—"

"Of course you're not!" I quickly reply. "And that was nothing...I forgot about it, never even thought about it."

"Cool." He said, looking really cool about everything. "And thanks for helping me out on that stupid glee assignment.

"No problem"

"So...are we cool?" He asks, and I put on a fake smile. As soon as he notices the smile, he pats me on the back, winks at me, and walks away

"Of course! Asshole."

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Mikayla Lopez's POV**

I know I appear like a total cold-hearted snake, like my wonderful cousin Santana, but I'm a geek by heart...and brain. I'm really smart, but as much as I appear cold-hearted, I worry about the opinions of others. That is why joining the New Directions was really painful. I'm not as confident as I look, and act.

The New Directions—I've been a fan since forever. Plus glee club is kind of like my therapy. With everything the higher cheerleaders...Kitty make the freshmen cheerios do, Glee club makes me happy.

Where the hell did Ethan go? Well, since I was alone at the library...not exactly..but I came alone. Earlier, I scanned the audio-visual section, and I found a stack full of the New Directions' tapes. I've been watching videos of them since 20 minutes ago...and Ethan is 20 minutes late.

I grab my stuff, yes I need to do my homework but I have better things to do than...homework!

I'm also a bit irritated, yesterday, when I performed my glee club assignment, Unique Adams totally acted all bitchy on me. My number was spectacular, I am spectacular and giving me a low score was a bad move. I'm a freshman but I'm not afraid to challenge anyone.

I leave the library, Ethan's so dead.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

God! I only have 5 minutes before cheerio practice and my stupid locker won't open. Thank you so much, Ethan. Or was it Evan? Whatever.

"Need help?"

I look up, and I find myself blushing. It was Ryder Lynn, the kindest, sweetest most handsome member of the glee club. God. I think I'm blushing hard. I hate these moments, I must look terrible. And I still feel embarrassed; Ryder surely witnessed my post-glee freak out yesterday. I kind of threw a tantrum over Unique's cowardly move.

"Oh, no." I reply, trying to hide the smile. "My stupid locker won't cooperate, and I am running late."

"I think you need to pull harder." He places one hand on the locker's handle and the other one touching my left arm for support. He gives the locker one pull and it opens.

Ryder smiles at me, and I find myself smiling back.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Ryder grins, I begin to stammer.

"S-so..about yesterday—"

"I—kind of have to go." Ryder tells me. "I'll see you in glee club!"

He flashes me one of his adorable smiles, and walks off.

Sure Ryder, I'm looking forward to glee club.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Elle Monroe's POV**

Cheerios practice was painful...painful spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Coach Sue has been extra tough on us, or maybe it was because Kitty's the new head cheerio? The Sue and Kitty duo has been draining the team, I kind of think they're related.

I have around 10 minutes before glee club starts, and I still have to talk to Kitty. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I think Grant really wants to talk to her. I knew that the two hung out a lot, but she didn't tell me that she dated him. I'm definitely intrigued, and Grant's nice. And I think they would make an adorable couple.

Plus, Kitty needs someone who can reduce her bitchiness. Grant seems to be the guy. I'm sure he'll be able to bring out 'Nice Kitty'.

After her long talk with Coach Sue, Kitty heads over to the locker room. I follow her, hoping she would consider talking to me. She would, she doesn't look at me as an enemy...but she hates it when there are other girls inside the locker room when she's fixing up after cheerios practice.

With a few minutes to spare before glee club, I walk in to the locker room. I don't do this often, but Kitty's a friend, and Grant is...well...we're in glee club together we might as well get along.

"Kitty?" I call her. Seeing her reflection through the mirror, I see Kitty's expression change from neutral, to clearly pissed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT-" Kitty stops as soon as she sees it was me. "Hello Elle." She turns back to the mirror. "What do you want?"

"How are you?" I ask, not knowing how to bring up the topic.

Kitty turns to look at me, with her eyebrows confused, and her expression intrigued. She puts her hand on her hip, and eyes me from head to toe. "I'm fine...don't you have glee club rehearsals?"

"I do...but I wanted to talk to you..."

Kitty takes a deep breath, and a step forward. "Look, Elle. If Mr. Schuester or any one of the glee club members sent you here to talk me into going back to glee club...tell them forget it. I would rather spend a whole day making out with those skankful skanks than re-join glee. At least my lips are doing something more valuable than singing show tunes, or disco."

"Well..." I reply. "They didn't send me here to talk to you, but someone else did...Grant."

From a confused face, Kitty's expression shifts into annoyed. "I don't want to hear it, but tell him I've heard more coherent things from a schizophrenic with Tourette's"

"You didn't tell me you two dated..."

"Because he's pathetic." She simply replies.

"Well, he did bring smiles to your face."

"Listen Elle." Kitty takes a step forward. "I don't want anything to do with Grant, or Glee club. Now scram, before I throw away the wee bit of respect I have for you."

"Look...he just wants you to watch him perform his jazz song in glee club—"

"I told you Elle, I don't want to." She turns away. "Seriously, scram."

This was hopeless, Kitty wasn't going to listen...or show up. Grant seemed really desperate to get Kitty to listen to him. Whatever drama happened between the two, clearly Grant wants to fix it.

"I just hope you give him another chance." I tell her, as I head to the door. "If you change your mind, the glee club's meeting in the auditorium to watch Grant perform."

Which I doubt she would.

* * *

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

**Grant Collins' POV**

Ell telling me that she failed to get Kitty to come definitely discouraged my performance. If only I didn't rush to perform my song, maybe I could have convinced Kitty to watch me perform. I wanted her to come as an apology for the unknown reason that I did, and to thank her for inspiring this performance. She did suggest Ray Charles, and the song's perfect. Plus I was hoping that the song would actually soften her up/touch her and she'll consider talking to me.

Clearly she won't.

Deciding to do the piece with simply the piano, I walk up to the stage. Mr. Schuester asked us to give an introduction, I prepared a speech, but I guess it's pointless now.

"Well, um, I decided to do Ray Charles' Georgia on my mind so I hope you guys enjoy-" I trail off, and I pause. I see the petite blonde sneaking inside, trying to be as quiet as she can. Kitty showed up, which makes me freeze, with a smile on my face.

"Grant?" Mr. Schuester says, as I snap out.

"Yes...So I chose Ray Charles' Georgia on my mind because it was a suggestion, from a former...close friend." All of a sudden, I forget the speech I performed. "She didn't come to watch the performance, but she's definitely...well, in my mind. I'm sorry, for whatever it is—"

"Can you please get through it?" Sebastian, from the audience, screams at me and interrupts, Mr. Schuester scolds him, but, well, it did make me shut up. I walk to the piano, and I begin my song.

_Georgia, Georgia,  
The whole day through  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_I'm say Georgia_  
_Georgia_  
_A song of you_  
_Comes as sweet and clear_  
_As moonlight through the pines_

_Other arms reach out to me_  
_Other eyes smile tenderly_  
_Still in peaceful dreams I see_  
_The road leads back to you_

_I said Georgia,_  
_Ooh Georgia, no peace I find_  
_Just an old sweet song_  
_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_Other arms reach out to me_  
_Other eyes smile tenderly_  
_Still in peaceful dreams I see_  
_The road leads back to you_

_Georgia,_  
_Georgia,_  
_No peace, no peace I find_  
_Just this old, sweet song_  
_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_I said just an old sweet song,_  
_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

The song ends, and the audience claps. I look out, Kitty was no longer there.

**Mr. Schuester**:

**Grade**: 5/5

**Ryder Lynn**:

**Grade**: 5/5

**Marley Rose**:

**Grade**: 4/5

**Unique Adams**:

**Grade**: 4/5

**Grant Collins** (Jazz): 18/20

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
